Banora White and Nibel Red
by Rockabilly2000
Summary: One year after the fall of Deepground, Vincent Valentine returns to his life of solitude once more. After an indecent he meets a new enemy -though to Cloud it is an old one- and must go toe to toe with an old comrade and must face his past one last time.
1. Chapter 1

Banora White and Nibel Red

A Yuffentine Fanfic by Rockabilly2000

_Disclaimer:__ I will only post this once. Final Fantasy VII is the intellectual and legal property of Square Enix and any affiliates with shares in the __Compilation of FFVII __series. Tetsuya Nomura is my idol_.

**Authors note: I have only recently become an activist in the Yuffentine genre. I am a long time FFVII fan. I came across ****Faith and Feather ****while scanning the site for good yuffentine, and was captivated. When I got to the 39****th**** chapter I was appalled to learn that the work was incomplete, not updated for three years. After finding similar cases all over the site I decided it was up to me to write a fanfic as epic, and as long, if not longer. And as canon as possible. And……… COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE review and give me tips. Thank you. There may be lemon later but I'm just not sure yet ;) (PS: Everyone is wearing their Advent Children gear)**

So without further ado: BANORA WHITE AND NIBEL RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

It was storming at the Northern Crater. Rain, snow and hail came down on Vincent Valentine as he stood atop the southernmost lip of the crater, red eyes searching, his crimson cloak flapping around him wildly. He looked down into the gaping cavern wondering what had driven him here. Somehow, something had called out to him just days ago. It was like a lasso had gone around his mind and dragged him there. There was no logical way to explain it. Something simply told him to come, and he followed it.

He'd ridden his black chocobo for a week before he finally made it there. He set up camp at the base of the crater and spent the night huddled against his chocobo for warmth. Blizzards are a nuisance aren't they? By dawn the storm had stopped and he began his ascension up the rocky wall. He almost fell twice and had to hug the wall to avoid a rockslide. By noon the storm returned even worse. He was halfway up. Six hours later he'd reached his destination.

As he stood over the edge the calls suddenly stopped. He had a bad taste in his mouth. The taste of Jenova. Suddenly, he heard a fluttering behind him. He pulled Cerberus from its holster, searching for his target. He heard it again and spun once more. Red eyes searched for an invisible enemy. Even with his acute vision, he could only see about ten feet in front of him. Once again the fluttering sounded.

This time he was ready and a gunshot rang out. Vincent was sure he'd either hit it or frightened it. Then he noticed the single black feather floating down from above. Suddenly, a large red broadsword appeared on his left side, next to his face. His enemy was standing behind him. It spoke in a melodic monotone, as though he were reading a poem.

"Who are you?" it said coolly, easily audible over the wind. "You don't look familiar."

"I suppose it depends on who is asking?" Vincent responded casually.

"You can call me," he said. There was a pause, as though the man was thinking. "G."

"Not a very creative name," said Vincent.

"Fine then," said G. "Who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone."

"I smell Mako on you," said G. "Are you SOLDIER? I don't think so, SOLDIERs aren't issued guns."

"I am a former Turk," said Vincent. "Former being the key word."

"Aaahhhhhhh," said G with interest. "Then maybe you can help me out."

"I don't help people who hold swords next to my head," said Vincent coldly.

G chuckled to himself. Then he lowered his sword. Vincent turned to look upon the man called G.

G was as tall as Vincent with red hair and Mako blue eyes. He wore a red leather overcoat with black studded shoulder pads. Underneath he wore the standard black SOLDIER first class uniform. His sword was red with gold outlines and a basket hilt.

"You are SOLDIER," said Vincent looking him up and down. .

"You are a Turk," said G. "Are you not?"

"I was once," said Vincent.

"Then you can give this message to President Shinra,"

"What message?"

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises," _G recited._ "Nothing shall forestall my return .To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice,"_

"You may return and hope it sinks in," said G "That is… If you make it there"

G lashed out with his sword, and Vincent blocked with his gauntlet. He jumped back to assess the damage. There was a dent. He pulled out Cerberus and fired a few shots that were all defected. He blocked the ones that came back at him with his gauntlet again. Normally he would have jumped out of the way but they were on a narrow ledge, only five feet wide. G leapt at him and swung his sword again. Vincent leaned backwards into a back roll and avoided G who landed ad spun to meet Vincent. Vincent ducked under the swing and holstered his gun in preparation for hand to hand combat. He swung his claw and G dodged it, but Vincent recovered into a roundhouse kick. This was unexpected and hit G on the side of the head. It barely fazed him though. G swung his sword a few times, all dodged. As Vincent ducked under another swing G attempted a scoop kick, hitting Vincent in the nose. Vincent grunted in pain as his nose broke and blood flowed generously from it. He stood up and G swung once more, with some power. Vincent attempted to block again but this time his Gauntlet was sliced clear off and fell into the crater. He cried out in surprise and pain as blood gushed from the wound. Vincent tried grabbing Cerberus but froze with a jerking motion. G had stabbed him through the stomach. He was still two feet away from Vincent, panting yet still looking satisfied. He pushed his sword forward, all the way into Vincent. He leaned in close to whisper into Vincent's ear.

"You should run now and warn Shinra before its too late, and your precious Planet is destroyed."

Vincent looked up at his attacker. Their eyes met. Vincent looked down and coughed up some blood. G made a noise of disgust and threw Vincent off the side of the cliff towards the base of the hill he had climbed.

Vincent slid down the hill, hitting rocks and foliage along the way. Occasionally he would hit a drop-off and fall up to twenty feet before sliding again. He slid so much due to all of the ice on the hillside. When he finally stopped he had already lost a massive amount of blood. He used his only hand to remove his cloak and wrap it around the stump that was once his left arm. Then he crawled. He must have dragged himself for a mile when he heard a familiar warbling. It was his black chocobo, come searching for its master.

"G-good girl," he sighed as it nudged him lovingly.

He used the last of his strength to climb its back and rode for Edge. As though it knew where he needed to go the chocobo rode onward for days, never once stopping until they finally reached their destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeve Tuesti stood in front of the Meteorfall monument in the city of Edge to make a speech in honor of the casualties during the Jenova War. Today was the anniversary of the day Deepground fell and Omega was obliterated in front of the whole world. He was here to make a speech in honor those who were killed by all that had occurred in previous years. As the Commissioner of the WRO, it was his obligation.

The entirety of AVALANCHE was present, including a new member: Shelke Rui. She sat next to Yuffie Kisaragi in the front row along with the rest. AVALANCHE sat in the front row on the right side of Reeve who was facing south. The row consisted of ten chairs. The order goes as follows, beginning in the center aisle: Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Shera, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Yuffie, and Shelke. Nanaki snoozed on the ground on top off Yuffie's feet, who was complaining very shrilly in Shelke's ear about her legs having fallen asleep. Cait Sith, was sitting on Marlene's lap flicking confetti into a fuming Barret's ear. Cid was asleep and Shera was red with embarrassment at her husband's loud snoring. Everyone else was listening intently to Reeve's every word. Hundreds were lined up behind them as the speech was televised worldwide.

"The past fifteen years," he began. "Have been the most difficult we've ever faced. It began with the Wutai War, a war in which thousands of soldiers and civilians alike were lost to the plague of Shinra's greed and hatred. It ended with continued death, violence, and the destruction of a magnificent and beautiful country, and the near obliteration of an entire culture, simply because of unnecessary drilling opportunities.

Then came the mass desertion of SOLDIER and the Genesis war, which began not a month after the end of the last one. It was the first war fought on our own soil in years. It was a war fed by revenge and hatred, the enemy funded by our own people!

Then, six years later came Sephiroth and Meteorfall. Shinra collapsed under its own monstrous creation and our world was nearly destroyed. Sephiroth, the former hero, tried to use this magic to destroy us all. A dear friend of mine died in order to save our world. Now, with her death, the Ancients are finally extinct. Had our friends in AVALANCHE not reacted, the planet would be gone.

Two years later, our great city of Edge faced a new enemy: the plague, Geostigma. Sephiroth attempted to use this disease on our children in order to kill the planet. Thankfully, AVALANCHE was there to stop him once again.

Then, just one year ago, Shinra's Dark Secret, Deepground was revealed to us. Without warning this once hidden military force sprung up from the ground like a monstrous weed and began a massive genocide of all life on the Planet. As all who had suffered from Geostigma were annihilated, those who had not were taken and sacrificed to the creature known to the Ancients as Omega. In her panic, the Lifestream gave birth to Omega. Omega was a massive weapon, one that the planet would use to continue the flow of life when her time came. This time nearly came early, but it was destroyed and returned to the planet before she could release her final breath. And so, our world is safe once more, and thanks to the combined efforts of AVALANCHE and the World Regenesis Organization, Deepground fell and our world is safe once more.

After Meteorfall we spent three years attempting to rebuild, and just as we were finished, Deepground struck. Thousands were abducted and slaughtered before our eyes. Homes were lost, as were mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters. But we never lost hope. That is our reason for being here today. Hope. The hope that someday we can once again live in peace, without the fear of Sephiroths, or Deepgrounds, monsters or weapons. A day when we can look up to our government for protection and trust, not taxes and intimidation. I'm not sure when this day will come, if it will ever come, but if we hold strong, as a race, as a people, we can accomplish anything. Though the past fifteen years have been Hell on Gaia (pause for laughter), I know that we will pull through.

Just recently the WRO assisted in rebuilding as Edge finished reconstruction, as did Junon, Kalm, Wutai, and so on. Homes have been rebuilt, businesses reopened, schools back in session ('BOOOO!!!' shouted Marlene and Denzel at which everyone - except for a select few - laughed, and Reeve continued with his speech.) and tourist returned to Costa Del Sol (more laughs, as he said this with a playful grin).

But you all know just as well as I, that the road ahead is a bumpy one. We can only hope that the planet will soon recover, and that she can forgive our sins. Thank you for your time, your bravery and dedication."

As Reeve stepped down to massive applause he joined the rest of AVALANCHE flanked by Reno and Rude, who assigned to his protection at the request of Rufus Shinra. Shera who was incredibly angry at this point flipped Cid's chair forward and he fell on his face.

"GODDAMMIT WOMAN!" he shouted as he stood up. "Y'all tryin' to kill me or sumthin'?!"

"Tryin' to?" she said coolly. "If I were tryin', you'd wake up with a wrench where the sun don't shine!"

Cid skipped a beat as he stared at his wife as their friends stood by nervously. She stared back with a rock solid stare. She won. He looked away from her and began to laugh at the floor. She began to laugh as well. Pretty soon they were in each other's arms, laughing in a loving embrace.

"What just happened,'' said Reeve nervously.

"Cid and Shera fighting," said Tifa, calmly rubbing her temple.

"Never gets old," said Barret holding Marlene in his good arm.

"Well lads and lasses!" said Cait Sith, peeking out from under Reeve's blue overcoat, who kicked him in the rear, into the middle of the group. "This is fun an' all, but don't we have a little social gathering to attend?"

"Very true fur ball," said Cid pulling out a remote device and pressed the button as the _Shera _Mk 2 airship flew in from overhead and a WRO operative flew down from the stern docking bay in a tram like vehicle. "Come on! The food should be done by now, Shera's converted our intelligence center into a party center! Open bar!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Barret and Reno together.

Rude stared at Reno with disgust.

"What?" said Reno. "A man can't have a drink with dinner?"

"We're on duty," said Rude simply. "And it's noon."

Reno looked down solemnly, knowing that his partner would never let him drink on duty. Reeve laughed loudly at the look on Reno's face.

"I'll let it slide this time," he said grinning at the way Reno's face lit up.

"Well let's mosey," said Cloud, rather cheerily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" said Tifa suspiciously.

"Open bar," he replied with a smirk.

They piled into the vehicle and rode to the Shera. They all boarded and headed to the comms. center laughing and joking as they went. Cid led them to a room with a buffet table and a bar both manned by WRO cooks. The ceiling and floor had screens on them that changed images, like a slideshow. Everyone but Shelke began to help themselves. She was approached by Yuffie.

"What's wrong?" said Yuffie with a mouthful of potatoes. "Don't you eat, or are you really a robot like I suspected?"

"Once again," said Shelke. "I am _not_ a robot. I'm just thinking…"

"What?"

"Why is everyone taking food off of the dishes? Are they allowed to do that?"

Yuffie did a double take at that and burst out laughing, walking off and shaking her head, leaving Shelke dumbfounded.

"So," said Reeve sitting at the big dining table directly across the room from the entrance. Soon everyone had joined him. "What has everyone been up to in the last year?"

"Well," said Cloud with a smirk. "The delivery business is doing fairly well. Though I've been getting less business ever since people have stopped needing relief supplies. I suppose that can be blamed on you Reeve."

Reeve laughed heartily at that.

"Very good!" he exclaimed. "Tifa, how is the bar?"

"Great!" she said. "Now that Edge is rebuilt everyone seems to need a drink. It's even easier when Denzel and Cloud can keep their rooms clean."

Everyone laughed at that one.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Reeve. "Barret?"

"The hell do you think?" said the big man cheerfully. "OIL! I'm one of the richest guys on the continent now ain't I? My field's bigger than any discovered. I've hired some managers so I can spend more time with Marlene. You're lookin' at Barret Wallace, Millionaire and Full Time Father!"

"I'm so glad to hear that!" said Reeve.

"You have no Idea," said Tifa, causing another fit of laughter. Everyone knew that she missed Marlene, but It was nice that Barret could be with Marlene.

"Nanaki?"

"Well," said the big cat looking up from his plate on the floor. "Grandfather is well, and No one has gone after the Huge Materia, so it's quiet."

"Give your grandfather best wishes then."

Nanaki nodded and returned to his steak.

"Now I know Shelke has become the WRO's top computer specialist ," said Reeve. "But what of you Yuffie?"

"Well," said the Ninja Princess with a grin. "I'll have you know that I am no longer the heiress to Wutai!"

Everyone either shouted or went wide eyed in surprise.

"Yep!" continued Yuffie. "My dad is getting married to a Noblewoman with a son older than I am. She's a widow of course, but she is as old as my mom even if she is a bit crabby. And I've known her son for years, we are like brother and sister already."

"Wait," said Tifa shaking her head. "You just lost your throne and all of that power and responsibility… and you're _happy_?!"

"Well," said Yuffie thoughtfully. "Power is good, but with it comes responsibility, and where is the fun in that? To be honest I've never wanted the throne. I mean being princess to Wutai has its perks, plus I love Godo and all, but I'd never had any real fun until I met you guys. Come to think of it I should probably thank my old man for kicking me out in the first place."

"In that case," said Reeve. "I'm happy for you. Besides, what would I be without my head of Intel?"

"Ah Reeve," said Yuffie with a grin. "You always know just what to say. Hey speaking of fun, where's Vin—"

She was stopped short when several WRO personnel were heard running outside and a voice came over the intercom by the door.

"Commissioner," cried a young woman. "We have a medical emergency!"

Reeve rushed to the intercom and pressed a white button and the door opened. A woman, about Yuffie's age was standing outside with tears running down her eyes. A new recruit, obviously.

"What is it private?" Reeve said quickly

"A man on a chocobo," she sobbed. "Just got here… asked for you… stabbed in the *sob*… he's missing his hand!"

"Where is he?"

"T-t-they ran him to the sick bay; his chocobo is in the ship's corral."

"Private, I order you to return to quarters until you have calmed down."

"Thank you commissioner."

She did a feeble salute and rushed off looking sick.

"Tifa, Shera, and Yuffie stay here with the kids," said Reeve, "Cid get the crew under control, Shelke put the ship on alert and everyone else with me! Move out!

Everyone followed orders as Reeve, Cloud Barret, and Nanaki rushed to the sick bay. When they got there the doctors were in a frenzy.

"Bandage that arm so we can begin transfusion!" "I've brought all type A blood I could find!" His heart rate is slowing!" "CLEAR!"

There was a buzzing and they saw the form on the bed jerk up.

"He's regaining consciousness" "INSERT THE IV NOW!"

The form began flailing around in a combination of pain rage and panic. It shot up from the bed and the men of AVALANCHE were startled to see the WRO doctors trying to restrain an enraged Vincent Valentine.

**Well there goes chapter one! Don't be too mean with reviews. Hell, maybe my tenth reviewer might get a cameo or something. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Banora White and Nibel Red

**Author's note: Before I begin I'd like to say thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the words of support, and I'd just like to take this time to respond.**

**KUROGANE 7: thanks for the subscription ****and I'm sure you will love what's to come.**

**SZAHARA-A: I'm glad that you like the story and about Vincent's arm, I have something truly badass in mind for that one ;) I also went back and fixed that spelling error. Thanks!**

**DAGREATONION: Thanks for the input. I was a little fuzzy, not having played FF7 in a very long time and looked it up. Bugenhagen did not die, he just became violently ill. I presume that if he didn't die he would be bedridden for several years. And along the lines of Yuffie's inheritance, there is going to be a big story for that. I would appreciate any critiques you might have in future chapters so keep reviewing.**

* * *

Ch. 2

As Reeve and company watched in shock at the display before them Reno and Rude rushed in.

"Hey, we had to leave 'cause we got a call from the boss and… whoa!"

Reno was stopped short when he saw Vincent struggling against the doctors.

A tall doctor with short black hair grabbed a large syringe and jammed it into Vincent's neck. Vincent went wide eyed and fell back, sedated.

"Doctor what happened to him?" said Reeve as the others looked on in disbelief.

"We don't know," said the doctor. "He has massive trauma all over his body and the lower half of his left forearm was completely sliced off with a sword of some kind. He was stabbed through the stomach, but by the time he got here the wound had nearly healed itself up."

The doctor pulled off his facemask revealing a stern, but handsome face.

"Will he be okay?" asked Cloud walking over to the bed, and looking over Vincent's ravaged body. Though he'd already been covered in scars, Cloud could see new ones already forming. The most pronounced one was a six inch wide horizontal scar above his navel.

"Well, he woke up," said the doctor. "Once the drugs in the IV take effect and he wakes again, he should be fine."

"How long has he been riding?" said Nanaki, surprising the doctor who shook it off.

"From his injuries, about a week," he said. "I'm shocked at his healing rate. I'm even more shocked that he never bled out. It's as though his body is able to compensate for blood loss immediately after the wound. Is he even human?"

"I guess you can blame Hojo for that," said Barret examining the stump where the gauntlet used to be.

"_Professor_ Hojo?" said the wide eyed doctor. "Of the Shin-Ra science department?! So he must be a product of one of the doctor's experiments."

"One of many," growled Nanaki.

"No wonder," said the doctor in astonishment. "Oh, pardon my manners, I'm Doctor Warren Reese. I am the head doctor of the _Shera._"

He took a moment to shake everyone's hands as they introduced themselves. His hand hurt quite a bit after Barret's though.

"Well any friend of the captain's is a friend of mine!" said Reese. "I'll look after Mr. Valentine, and don't hesitate to ask me any questions."

As they left Reno was, of course, the first to speak up.

"Damn, it sure is weird seeing Mr. Emo without his cape. Or that glove. Or an arm."

Everyone gave him a_ shut the fuck up Reno _look and he did just that.

"Speakin' of that arm," said Barret. "I've got a call to make."

With that, he walked off towards the bridge, pulling out his PHS as he went.

"I wonder what happened to him?" said Cloud thoughtfully. "I don't know anyone who could have done that to him."

"Then it must be someone we don't know," said Nanaki.

They went inside the comm. room to meet four very worried women, and Cid.

"Cait Sith!" called Reeve.

The robotic cat popped out from under the dining table where he'd been playing hide and seek with Marlene and Denzel.

"Yes Boss?" he said doing a mock salute.

"I need you to ask around and talk to everyone on this ship that saw Vincent coming into the city. I'll have Intel look around the city itself to gain info from the citizens."

"What happened to Vincent?" said Yuffie exchanging worried glances with Tifa, Shelke, and Shera.

"I'll explain in a second," said Reeve, shaking his head. "Cait, before you go take the kids with you and find Barret. He's making a phone call on the bridge."

"Alright come on lad and lass," said Cait as Marlene and Denzel came out f their hiding spots in the room and they left towards the bridge.

"What the hell happened out there?" said Cid. "Vince finally make it and got a fuckin' sunburn on the way?"

"He was attacked," said Cloud pouring himself a generous amount of liquor from the bar. All the men who were there followed suit, except for Nanaki who was given a saucer.

"What?" said Tifa.

"Attacked?" said Shelke.

"It was a chop stab 'n drop," said Reno. "As we say in the Turks"

"Explanation, King Pinhead?" said Yuffie raising an eyebrow.

"Allow me," said Rude. "His left arm was amputated, and then he was stabbed and thrown off of a cliff, where he slid down a slope for a few miles."

"How can you say that so damned easily?" said Shera, appalled.

"We've seen worse," said Reno gulping down the remainder of his glass.

"He's in a bad state right now," said Reeve looking at the changing ceiling. "The doctor said he'd be fine, but I want to know is who could have done this to him, and why?"

"Can we go see him?" said Yuffie.

"Go ahead."

Yuffie nodded at Shelke Tifa and Shera as they all went out the door. Reeve looked at the others.

"If someone was able to do this to Vincent," he said. "Then we may have a fight on our hands. Be prepared for anything."

They all nodded in response.

* * *

The women rushed to the sickbay and Yuffie began frantically banging on the doors. Shelke cleared her voice and pressed the button that opened the door.

"Well," said Yuffie, scratching her head. "That's one way to do it I guess."

They all walked inside (Yuffie ran) and found Vincent lying on a bed unconscious with a bandaged stump on his left arm, two IVs (One with blood and another with painkillers) and an oxygen mask on.

Dr. Reese looked up from his desk across from Vincent and smiled.

"How can I help you ladies?" he said taking off his glasses. Yuffie and Tifa took one look at him and swooned at his good looks. Shera shot them a look.

"We are here to see Vincent Valentine," said Shelke looking at the man on the bed.

"Of course," he said motioning to Vincent and returning to paperwork.

As the four of them went over, Tifa and Yuffie were giggling visibly but instantly stopped when they saw Vincent. He was shirtless and covered in scars, old and new. His headband was gone, with the rest of his clothes being washed in the ship's laundry room. His gun and Materia were on a chair nearby. Yuffie was too sickened to think about stealing it.

"Oh gawd," she said her voice shaky.

Tifa and Shera nodded.

"I think he's waking up," said Shelke.

Yuffie shoved her out of the way and got up close to his face.

Vincent's eyes slowly opened to see a blurred image of a familiar ninja less than a foot away. He attempted to speak but could only cough feebly.

"Hey morning breath!" said Yuffie cheerily.

Vincent blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light.

"Vincent you had us so worried," said Tifa. "How do you feel?"

Vincent reached up and pushed Yuffie out of the way. Dr. Reese came over and began examining him.

"Good day Mr. Valentine," he said. "You gave us quite a scare."

"W-what happ-" Vincent tried to say but stopped to cough some more.

"You were attacked," said Shelke.

"Whoever it was, they sure did a number on you," said Yuffie, sounding concerned.

Vincent looked around and saw what was left of his arm and suddenly remembered his encounter in the Northern Crater.

"G," he said. "Crater…."

Then he passed out once again.

"What did he mean by that?" said Shera.

Shelke made a small gasping noise and walked quickly out the door.

"Should we go with her?" said Tifa.

"Go," said Yuffie. "I'll hang out with Vinnie 'til you get back, 'kay?"

* * *

When Tifa and Shera caught up with Shelke she was going to the bridge. They got there and Cid was at the wheel taking a drag off of one of his favorite menthols

"Damn it Cid," said Shera. "You promised you would cut back!"

"I'm stressed woman!" he retorted. "I think I deserve a fuckin' smoke once in a while."

"Cid Highwind," said Shelke. "We need to go to the WRO headquarters immediately."

"We're still refulin'!"

"When you're done then."

"Fine," he said putting out his cigarette. "If this is for Vampire Man, then I don't give a shit."

"Cid!" said Shera. "Be nice to Vincent! He's hurt."

"I am bein' nice goddammit!"

Shelke and Tifa left them to fight and walked back to the comm. room.

"Why are we heading there?" asked Tifa

"I know G," said Shelke without looking back.

Tifa stopped walking and just stared at Shelke. She waited then began following again.

"You are a strange girl you know that?" said Tifa.

"It has its advantages."

"I assume that that is a joke?"

"Yes."

* * *

Yuffie sat in a chair next to Vincent and sighed.

"Excuse me," said Dr. Reese. "Do you mind watching him? I, err, have to go."

"Where?" asked Yuffie.

"Let's just say it has to do with a certain room containing a white 'throne'."

"Gotcha doc," Yuffie winked.

When he left she started talking to Vincent.

"Well Vince," she said. "Now that we're alone, I can tell you my true feelings! I don't care for Tifa's cooking!"

She said this, finishing with a dramatic pose. No response.

"I know, I know, everyone else loves her food but it's too weak for me, you know? Now the royal cook in Wutai… he knows his way around a kitchen!"

No response.

"I know! She either uses too much spice or too little! You know, you are so easy to talk to."

She stood up and stretched.

"You know Vincent, you could have a little Wutaian in you. I can see it in your face. Have you ever been to…?"

"Sh…."

"Vinnie?"

"Shut up Yuffie," he coughed.

"Well that's a fine hello, jerk!" she exclaimed. "I was just trying to make conversation…."

"I was trying to sleep," he shot back, his voice rasping and worn.

She huffed at him and slouched in her chair, sticking her tongue out.

"You were more fun dead."

Vincent grunted and tried to sit up.

"Hey, whoa!" she said standing and pushing him back down. "You need to rest!"

He glared at her and sighed.

"Where are we?"

"The sick bay on the _Shera,_" said Yuffie.

He saw his arm again and groaned.

"Vincent, what happened out there?" said Yuffie.

"I think we would all like to know that," said Reeve who came in flanked by the others.

Vincent looked at each of them.

"Fine," he said. "First, some water."

He drank a pitcher of water, though it hurt his dried throat. He then recounted his tale, the man called "G", his arm falling into the Crater, and his weeklong ride to Edge. He did not mention that G was threatening the planet.

"… and now I'm here," he finished.

"Shelke," said Tifa. "You said you know G."

"I do," said Shelke. "I had been in Deepground longer than either than Weiss, Nero or G. They came in together four years after me."

Everyone else gasped.

"Then you can tell us who he is and his intentions," said Reeve.

"I cannot," she said. "When they brought him and told him of their plans, he refused and put himself in stasis. I never actually met him. Weiss and Nero were both in SOLDIER at the time. They referred to G as their brother."

"Why is he called G?" said Cloud.

"That is why we are going to the WRO HQ."

"The G reports…" said Vincent.

"The what?" said Yuffie.

"I found them in Deepground. I did not understand them, but I brought them back with me after I returned."

"I put them into the WRO database," said Shelke.

"I remember," said Reeve. "What was it that he wanted you to relay to Rufus Shinra?"

Vincent closed his eyes and concentrated, then began to recite.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_, _nothing shall forestall my return .To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

"That's weird as hell," said Barrett scratching his nose.

"Well," said Reeve. "There is no point in waiting. We need to get to the WRO HQ immediately and review those reports."

On cue Cid yelled over the intercom.

"All right crew and passengers get to your stations, we take off in ten minutes!"

"Let's leave Vincent to rest," said Tifa. "Where are the kids?"

"Playin' with Cait Sith in the comm. room," said Barret. "And Vince, I'm havin a surprise for you shipped to the WRO. You'll love it!"

Everyone wished Vincent well and piled out of the room. On the way out Yuffie tossed him an envelope and a wink. He opened it. It was a wedding invitation for the next month.

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of:_

_Lady Mirimu Tsukasa and Lord Godo Kisaragi_

_As a guest of Princess Yuffie Kisaragi_

_At the Kisaragi Pagoda_

_Date: X/XX/XX_

_WUTAIAN FORMAL WEAR REQUIRED_

_INVITATION REQUIRED FOR ENTERANCE_

Vincent grunted in amusement and tossed the card aside as Dr. Reese shoved passed looking back at the crowd.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said, coming over to check Vincent's vitals. "I think the little one in the headband grabbed my ass!"

* * *

When they got to the WRO headquarters a day later, Vincent was immediately shipped to the on base medical facility. Dr. Reese, in his interest with Vincent, remained his doctor. While Vincent was eating lunch that day, soup, a WRO officer walked in.

"Mr. Valentine, there is someone here to speak with you."

"Who?" asked Vincent quietly.

"I think you know," said the figure being wheeled in by Tseng the Turk.

"Rufus Shinra," Vincent said, putting down his spoon and wiping his face.

Rufus was still in a wheelchair, but being cured of Geostigma, was no longer in blankets.

"Reno called and said you wanted to talk to me," said Rufus waving Tseng away.

"Wanted is a strong way of putting it, but yes."

"Well, go on then."

Vincent recounted his trip once more, repeating the odd warning. He did not mention that G was from Deepground.

"'Or your precious planet will be destroyed,'" said Rufus rubbing his chin. "I'll have the Turks investigate. I'll be in touch. Oh, and Vincent?"

"What?" replied Vincent rather coldly.

"I _will _be in touch."

He left Vincent to finish his soup.

Rufus was true to his word. He had Tseng and Elena investigate the Northern Crater. Tseng sent the WRO a detailed report. They found nothing but monsters.

Everyone was disappointed except for Barret. He'd just gotten an important package in the mail. He came into the med center with Yuffie hot on his heels.

"YO VINCENT!" he cried, shoving Dr. Reese out of the way as he finished changing Vincent's bandages. "I told ya I got a surprise!"

He dropped the package in Vincent's lap.

"Oof!"

"Openitopenitopenitopenit!" jittered Yuffie.

Vincent opened it with some difficulty and removed the Styrofoam cover. He was shocked to see an exact replica of his old gauntlet.

"What is this?" he said taking it out to examine it.

But it wasn't just a gauntlet. I was an entire forearm.

"It's a similar design to my hand," said Barret. "Except for one thing."

He pressed a button on the arm and it opened up and extended into a short blade extending a foot longer than the hand. He pressed it again and it retracted.

"Thank you Barret," said Vincent, setting it on his lap. "When can it be attached?"

"I'll do it in an hour! Yo doc, prep our boy for surgery!"

"You got it," said Dr. Reese.

He and Barret started pulling out surgical supplies seemingly oblivious to Vincent's protests.

"Don't worry Mr. Valentine," said Dr. Reese. "I've performed this surgery multiple times alongside Mr. Wallace after the Deepground conflict."

Somehow Vincent didn't feel any better.

Yuffie looked at the sharp instruments and shivered visibly.

"Well Vince, have fun!"

Dr. Reese appeared in front of him with a mask.

"Count back from a hundred for me."

And then Vincent fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there goes Ch. 2. A little short, I know, but it's all that was necessary for one chapter. REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank u.**


	3. Chapter 3

Banora White and Nibel Red

**Hey peoples, it's time for Chapter 3! I'd like to take this time to respond to some reviews!**

**Szhara-a****: I'm glad you liked that grab-ass joke. I was having a comedic streak. And even though I'm a straight dude, I agree that Vincent in Asian formal wear would cause "eye cavities".**

**Kurogane: ****Don't you love the glove? I knew that it would be the only way for Vincent to beat someone like G, because he would look like a jerk if I gave him a sword. -_-**

**Kailyn – ****How dare you threaten my Big Gulp Cups?!**

**Bleached Fighter –**** I'm glad you like it so far.**

**And I saw how many people have already subscribed and I am really touched that you guys like my story that much ^_^,**

**So on with the SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

When Vincent woke up the two hours later, he tried to move but the anesthetic was still in effect. He groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes. When his vision cleared he looked around and saw Dr. Reese changing his IV.

"Morning sleepy head," he said.

Vincent attempted a glare, but was too weak even for that.

"Don't strain yourself," laughed Yuffie, sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" said Vincent.

"She insisted that she wait for you to wake up," said Dr. Reese. "By the way, the surgery was a success."

Vincent raised his left arm and saw his new arm bandaged up to the wrist. He tried to move the fingers, and though he didn't feel it, they _moved._ He flexed the fingers and the wrist.

"The bandages will have to stay on till tomorrow, but I can guarantee that you will be out of bed in an hour."

"Fine," said Vincent examining his replacement appendage. "Yuffie, do me a favor and get my clothes and my gun. And if _any_ of my Materia is gone, I'll know who it was."

"Oh Vinnie," she giggled. "You know me too well."

After she left, Dr. Reese started laughing loudly.

"Vinnie?"

Vincent, the anesthesia having worn off, shot him a very, _very_ deep scowl. He stammered for a few seconds, cleared his throat and quickly returned to his desk and started reading a medical journal.

* * *

An hour later Vincent was in his leather and cape, his gun strapped to his side. He'd counted his Materia twice. Dr. Reese offered to assist him to Reeve's office, but was turned down. He started to walk, but stumbled a little. Yuffie caught him.

"Don't worry doc," she said. "I'll take it from here."

She held his good arm and they treaded slowly to Reeve's office.

"So Vince," she said, leading him around the corner. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I suppose," he nodded groggily. "I don't own any Wutaian formal wear though."

"That's okay," she smiled at him. "I'll take you shopping when we get to Wutai!"

He frowned inwardly at the thought.

"When are we going?"

"Next week."

"That soon?"

"Well, yeah," she said shrugging. "Last time you guys were in Wutai I didn't get the chance to show you the sights and I thought it would be fun."

"Well I'll hope Cid doesn't cause an international incident."

"Cid's not coming."

Vincent stopped and stared at her with his head cocked.

"Who else is going?"

"Just Cloud and Tifa," she said innocently.

"Why only them?" he said as they continued walking.

"It's couples only," she said casually.

"Couples?" he said stopping again.

"Well yeah," she said shrugging. "I needed a date, and Cloud and Tifa both need some time off…"

"Date?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He did not like where this was going.

"What? It's not anything serious. It's a party! And I am sure as hell not going with Red!"

He grunted, slightly relieved, and started walking again.

"Well?" she said.

"What?"

"Are you going or not?"

"I suppose…"

She squealed and jumped up and down, almost knocking him down.

"Sorry Vince!"

"Yuffie…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't Cid and Shera count as a couple?"

"Like you said, we can't risk an international incident."

* * *

When they got to Reeve's office, the commissioner was at his desk speaking to Rufus Shinra. Yuffie, not wanting to speak to Rufus, struck up a conversation with Tseng in Wutanese.

"I see you've got a spare," said Rufus, indicating the prosthetic.

"I see that Tseng is outside," said Vincent dryly. He pulled up a chair.

Rufus chuckled to himself as Cloud entered the room, scowling.

"What's up Reeve?" said Cloud, sitting in between Vincent and Rufus, noting the glare on Vincent's face and the smile on Rufus'.

"I'm almost afraid to say," said Reeve, typing on his computer.

"What is it?"

"Vincent," said Reeve, rotating his flat screen monitor to face the other three men. "Is this the man that attacked you?"

Vincent immediately recognized the face of G, next to a SOLDER bio and a large KIA over his face. He heard two sharp intakes of breath from both Cloud and Rufus.

"Yes," said Vincent, leaning in. "Who—"

He was cut short by Rufus.

"Genesis Rhapsodos!"

"Who is he?" asked Reeve.

"I can answer that," said Cloud leaning back.

Cloud searched his memories, going all the way back to his days as a Shin-Ra Infantryman eight years ago. He told about the Genesis conflict, how Zack's mentor Angeal betrayed them. How Genesis deserted. How it resulted in Sephiroth's insanity. How it resulted in Cloud and Zack fleeing from Hojo's lab. How Zack defeated Genesis and left him for dead. How Zack was murdered at the hands of the Shin-Ra army.

"And from what Shelke has told us," said Reeve, noting Cloud's sadness. "Weiss and Nero were the ones who had brought him into Deepground on Hojo's orders."

"And Weiss' death is what triggered his awakening," said Shelke. She had just entered the office. "Here are the unencrypted G reports. It is a detailed report on Project Sephiroth's predecessor, Project G."

"Project Genesis?" said Vincent.

"It does not specify. Most of the report is missing. All I can tell you is that it was a failure."

"And I suppose Hojo built on that failure in order to create …"

Reeve stopped speaking when he noticed Vincent's averted gaze and closed eyes.

"Is there any more that you can tell us?" said Reeve to Shelke.

"Not until we find that report."

"Very good," said Reeve nodding at Rufus. "I'll keep in touch Mr. President"

Before Tseng could wheel out Rufus, he stopped to talk to Cloud.

"I thought you should know," he said in his deep voice. "Zack was a dear friend of mine. I, Reno, Rude and our fellow Turk Cissnei tried to find you, but we were too late. I am sorry it took me so long to say it. But I am sorry."

Cloud, surprised by this sentiment that the Turk was not well known for, put a hand on Tseng's shoulder and nodded in forgiveness. Tseng entered the office and wheeled Rufus out quickly.

Vincent, having overheard, nodded at Cloud in sympathy. (What a love fest.) Cloud wiped his eye and walked on ahead. Yuffie was watching, confused.

"What just happened?" she said to Vincent.

"Man-talk," he replied.

She stormed off muttering something about sexism.

* * *

Vincent, now fully recovered, spent the next several days in the WRO training area in order to get used to his new toy, while everyone else researched what they could on Project G. He discovered that his blade could rotate like a drill, and he could adjust the speed with a knob on his wrist.

He sparred with Cloud a few times, and with Cid, and Yuffie. Cloud was a difficult opponent and often won due to Vincent's obviously limited sword skills. He defeated Cid with little difficulty, and though Yuffie was faster than him physically, he was faster mentally, and that was his advantage. In other words, she was predictable. To a Turk, that is.

One day she was beaten particularly badly, and she did not like that one bit.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" she cried melodramatically falling on the floor and grabbing onto her leg. "Owowowowowowow! What the hell Vince?!"

"Yuffie, you haven't got a scratch on you," he said, retracting the blade and examining the leg that she was nursing.

Bad idea. Out of nowhere her leg came up to kick him in the chin. Bad idea for her. He caught it in his prosthetic and squeezed until she cried out.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" she yelled, pounding her fist on the floor. He let go. "Damn Vince, you sure know how to caress a lady."

"That didn't hurt did it?" he said sardonically.

"Of course not," she grinned. It really didn't, but she would never miss out on scaring Vince. She missed out this time. She still mock limped after him.

"So," she said looking at his prosthetic. "Getting used to that thing?"

"It is a little strange not to feel anything," he said. "But I'll get used to it."

"Cool," she said averting his gaze. Something was on her mind.

"What is it?"

"Well," she said looking back at him. "I was just wondering what you've been up to for the past year. I know you check in every few months, but I haven't heard any details…"

"Oh," he said as he reached his quarters.

"Hey, do you have anything to drink? I'm parched."

She shoved past him and skipped inside, doing a front flip into a recliner facing the opposite wall. WRO quarters consisted of a small room with two beds, two wardrobes, a nightstand, two small recliners and a television. On Vincent's nightstand sat a hotplate, a tea kettle and a package of jasmine tea.

"Ooh jasmine!" cooed Yuffie as she got up and prepared the kettle.

Vincent sighed in submission knowing that there was no point in kicking her out. He sat down and accepted the mug she offered.

"So Vince," she said kicking her leg back and forth. "What have you been up to in the last year?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Hey, we're all friends here. Friends that'll kick your skinny ass if you don't answer them."

Vincent sighed and started looking for a place to start off.

"I've rented a small apartment Nibelheim," he said. "And perform odd jobs around the town, like exterminating monsters, escort jobs, whatever they could use an ex-Turk for. I also take jobs from the WRO and anyone who needs it. Last month I was in Junon for Reeve investigating possible terrorist activities. I lost a few men on that mission, but it got done. Otherwise I converse with my neighbors, or sit at home and read."

"Wow that sounds pretty eventful."

"I make more than I did as a Turk."

Yuffie laughed and sipped her tea which Vincent had poured during his narrative.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well," she said. "Being the great Ninja that I am, I've started my own dojo and teach Ninjitsu to the younger generation. And now my dad is getting married to Lady Tsukasa and her son has become heir to the throne."

"And you are happy about this?"

"To tell you the truth, not really. I mean it's not like I wanted the throne in the first place. All that responsibility kinda scares me, you know. But it feels like my dad just tossed me away for this bitch. I know he's in love, and the Tsukasas are a good family, but they've only been courting for a month, and now this. It's just not sitting right Vince."

Vincent nodded and finished his tea.

"I'm surprised that you haven't spoken with your father about this."

"Don't think I haven't tried! I just get shot down and told to 'hold my tongue'."

Vincent was about to speak again when his PHS rang. He answered.

"It's Reeve, I have to go."

He cleaned up dishes and left with Yuffie. As she turned the corner and he went straight she stopped him.

"Hey Vince?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening."

He nodded in reply and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the lowest pits of Deepground, or what remained of them, a cloaked figure was pacing back and forth in front of a wheezing mass hooked up to all kinds of life support machines. The forms sat in Weiss' throne room. The room was very dark without the glow of Mako.

"I have done as you asked and revived you," said the cloaked one. "Now tell me when you will fix what that fool doctor could not?"

"In… time," said the wheezing mass heaved. "Have you…. Attracted the… attention… of… Shinra?"

"I believe so," said the one in the cloak.

"Good…" wheezed the mass. "Who did… you contact?"

"I did not recognize him. He was wearing a red cloak and he carried a pistol…."

The wheezing mass attempted to stand with a cry of rage, but fell hacking and was caught by the cloaked one.

"Why him… Always… him…"

"Are you alright?"

"Genesis…" he cried. "You must go… and awaken… the Hagetaka Unit… Quickly!"

Genesis nodded and bolted down the hallway across from where his master was seated. He went through a maze of hallways effortlessly until he reached the chamber where he was awakened.

His stasis pod was in the center. Beside it were four others, still occupied. He unlocked the one to his immediate right and the door slid open. Out stumbled a form in a black overcoat with light orange hair that reached his shoulders. He looked Wutaian. He bent over and coughed a few times as though he were about to vomit. He stood up groggily and slapped Genesis on the shoulders.

"Hey," he said in a medium toned voice. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Genesis," the man responded, disgustedly shoving the hand away. "What about you?"

"Call me," he said meeting Genesis' eyes. "Kail."

* * *

**CAPTER THREE COMPLETE BWAAAAA!!!**

**Thanks for reading and don't 4get R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Banora White and Nibel Red

**Bitchen! I went on my hotmail (**** for those who want to give some private feedback) and discovered three new subscribers! *Sob* I realize that Ch. 3 was nothing but Yuffentine "fuzz" and I plan on expanding their relationship over time to give room for more action, but Now for some reviewer responses!**

**Kailyn- ****Yes you jerk its Kail. (Kailyn is my personal friend and Kail is based on him. Many OC's are based on my real life friends, except for Reese, he is all OC.)**

**Kurogane-**** Very true, I should explain Vincent's new fighting abilities, but I'm saving that for a confrontation later on. Can't wait!**

**Calisto-**** No prob and thanks for subscribing!**

**My tenth reviewer gets a Cameo! Kailyn doesn't count if he is.**

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Ch. 4

Kail stood before the Genesis' "employer" with his hands in his pocket and a straw sticking out of his mouth as he listened nonchalantly to the orders being given to him.

"So," he said. "In essence, you want me to take out the target, find the frozen lady, and get a sample of her blood?"

"Yes," wheezed he man.

"Where do I find him?"

"WRO… in… Gongaga."

"I dunno if I'm comfortable with this. What's his name?"

"Vincent… Valentine."

Kail was taken aback.

"Valentine?!"

"You know of him?" said Genesis, standing to the side.

"Know of him?" said Kail, huffing. "He was my mentor. In the Turks. 'Codename: Shadow' Agent Valentine."

"Will this prevent you from killing him?" said Genesis, advancing a step.

"What?" said Kail. "I hated the fucker. Every time I was close to a promotion, he'd tell Heidegger that I was 'unfit for such a high position'. Said that I was too immature. But the man was a master. I idolized his ability, not his personality. Killing him should be a snap. What is he, sixty?"

"Actually…" said the wheezing man. "A brilliant scientist…. took him…. and turned…. him into the ultimate….. killing machine, but…. locked him up for…. thirty years…. He…. Like you… has not aged a day…. But ten…. years later…. you signed up…. for Project…. Hegetaka."

"Yes, I was to be augmented and put in stasis until Project Deepground needed me."

"Project…. Hagetaka was merely…. a follow up…. of Valentine's…. augmentations. You have… all of his… abilities and traits…. And you are more…. well trained to use them. Killing him… will be a…. challenge…. But you are stronger."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You have… both been…. asleep for some…. time. Both of you go…. and reacquaint yourselves… with this new world…. Then return."

"Fine," said Kail turning and leaving to find the elevator shaft to Midgar. Genesis bowed respectfully and went after him.

"I wonder how much the world has changed in twenty years," said Kail as they entered the shaft. Azul the Cerulean's corpse rotted in the corner with a cannon gun plunged through his chest.

"Fucking hell," said Kail looking at the immense form. "Who the hell could have done that?"

"Valentine, apparently," Said Genesis with a smirk. "You probably won't like what I have seen so far."

Kail raised an eyebrow as Genesis started the lift.

The elevator sped up towards the sky at immeasurable speeds until they reached the roof of the Shinra building.

When they exited they were greeted with the rubble that was once Midgar. Kail inhaled sharply at the sight. He gazed over the destruction and saw activity in the distance with his sharpened eyesight. He walked to the edge and leapt off of the edge into a flip. He fell the hundred stories with the grace of a dancer and landed lightly at the bottom. He looked up and saw Genesis staring at him from the edge. Kail motioned to him and Genesis followed suit. Thus they began trekking towards the City of Edge.

* * *

Vincent was sleeping in his quarters restlessly, as usual. Tonight's nightmare was a reliving of his fight with Hojo/Weiss. As he gripped the men's shoulder and flung them to the wall across from the throne there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and Genesis was staring at him with a demonic fury in his eye.

"How dare you touch my brother!" he growled, plunging the sword into Vincent just as Vincent was shaken awake rather forcefully into reality.

"Wake up ya lazy piece a shit!" yelled Cid very loudly into Vincent's ear. Vincent's increased hearing did not help one bit. "Pack up an' hit the showers we got an airship to catch!"

Vincent looked up at Cid with a glare that could melt steel.

"Don't you glare at me like that!" said Cid, blowing Cigarette smoke in Vincent's face.

Vincent fanned it away and sat up to rub his eye. His metal arm had been detached at the base so he would not damage the bed.

"We're stoppin' in Nibelhiem so you can get yer crap together and maybe buy a gift."

"Where are we going?" said Vincent darkly.

"Wutai you prick! The weddin', remember?"

Vincent remembered suddenly and got up. He went into the small bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed in the bathroom and came out. Cid was still there looking over the invitation angrily.

"The brat invites you, but not me an' Shera? Fuck!"

"We don't want to cause an incident," said Vincent, attaching his prosthetic and remembering his conversation with Yuffie.

"Come on. Shera's not that bitchy is she?"

"I'm bitchy?" said Shera standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, still in her pink flannel pajamas.

Cid panicked and looked at Vincent for help, but received none. He sighed and sulked off, knowing that when he got back, he was in for it.

Shera let him pass and grinned at Vincent.

"Don't worry I heard it all, I just like teasing him."

"I can see."

"Well, I'll let you get busy. Take care Vincent."

She walked up and pecked him on the cheek and he stiffened up.

"You are so tense," she laughed. "I'm staying here to help Shelke learn to be a girl. _Take care of Yuffie_, okay?"

Vincent noted the emphasis on the last sentence and cocked his head, questioning. She giggled and left him pondering the phrase. He shrugged it off and went to meet Cloud Tifa and Yuffie for departure.

* * *

Kail and Genesis walked among the people of Edge until they found a now common sight, a Network Café. They walked in and saw several people at tables drinking coffee, and others sitting at computers in various places. Kail sat in front of one and began typing furiously.

"You know how to use one of these?" said Genesis looking over his shoulder.

"I was a Turk. Gotta know these things. Get me a coffee."

Genesis sighed and walked to the register and ordered two black coffees. He handed one to Kail who was examining hacked WRO records of events of the past twenty five years.

"War in Wutai? I thought they were our buddies."

"Unfortunately the Kisaragis came into power," said Genesis sipping his coffee. It was very good.

"Sephiroth… He was Hojo's boy, right?"

"Yes."

"He looks kinda creepy."

"He was."

"What the fuck?" whispered Kail, looking at a picture of Meteor falling onto Midgar. "Sephiroth did _that_?"

He examined the historical documents with awe.

"Meteor, Geostigma, Deepground? Alotta shit's happened since I went under. Who're these guys?"

He pointed to a picture of a group of people, most of them heavily armed.

"The caption says," said Genesis. "AVALANCHE. Here are their names. I recognize a few. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Aerith Gainsbourough, Barrett Wallace, Cid Highwind, Nanaki (Red XIII), Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, and Vincent—"

"Valentine," interrupted Kail, his eyes glowing fiercely. Genesis had not noticed his bright yellow eyes until now. "Old son of a bitch sure has changed."

"Well then let's find him."

"Hmmm," said Kail as he began typing again. "Says here he is on leave from the WRO on a trip to Wutai… the royal wedding…"

"Who is getting married?"

"Lord Godo Kisaragi and Lady Mirimu Tsukasa."

"What? The Kisaragis and the Tsukasas have been battling for the throne for decades! Why would they stop?"

"Maybe they haven't," said Kail with a sly grin. He looked at a picture of Lady Tsukasa and saw a strange green orb hanging from her neck. He and Genesis shared a grin and hurried back to Deepground to inform the wheezing man.

* * *

Vincent boarded the Shera frowning at all the salutes he was receiving. Being a war hero could be tiring. But, just because it felt like the nice thing to do, he nodded back at each one. When he got onto the bridge his path was blocked by two WRO officers carrying a huge crate.

"Excuse me," said the one with black hair, short in the back, long in the front. Vincent obliged. The one with neck length black hair and a blank expression tripped over Vincent's foot, toppling the box and spilling the shipment of engine wires.

"God dammit Perry!" said the first one.

"I'm sorry!" said Perry, grabbing at the spilled contents. Vincent helped him.

"Thanks. Hey wait. You're Vincent Valentine!"

The first one panicked and dropped the crate on Perry's feet while trying to salute.

"Walden!" cried Perry grabbing at his feet.

"Whoops," said Walden sarcastically.

"Why the hell do I let you date my sister?"

"Because you are a dumbass and have no real say in it."

"Fuck you."

Vincent cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Mr. Valentine!" they saluted in unison.

Vincent looked them over and walked to the bridge without a word.

The two agents looked at each other and lifted the crate, arguing the whole way to the engine room.

Vincent walked onto the bridge and up the steps to Cid at the wheel.

"Who were those two?"

Cid took a second to process the question then remembered.

"Oh, those were Walden and Perry," said Cid shaking his head. "Couple o' dumbasses transferred from the main base. They are usually drivers, but got shoved on me when an argument got a little heated and they crashed a Shadowfox truck during the Midgar invasion."

Vincent grunted in amusement and left to his usual spot of leaning on the wall of the bridge looking out of the window.

* * *

Yuffie however, was in the sickbay with her head in a bucket and Dr. Reese beginning to get tired of her complaining.

"Gawds I wish Cid wasn't so reckless, you know? It's the smoking I know it and if he doesn't get his nicotine fix he can't fly very well and—"

"Miss Kisaragi, _please_!" said Dr. Reese louder than he intended. "I really need to get this paperwork done otherwise Commissioner Tuesti will ride my back for days!"

"Sounds kinky," said Yuffie, sticking her tongue.

"Just take these," said Dr. Reese handing her some pills. "And your motion sickness will be gone in fifteen minutes alright?"

Yuffie downed the pills and a glass of water and lay down on the bed.

"Hey doc?" she said. "There a Mrs. Reese?"

"I'm gay."

"Ah," she said looking up at him. "Is there a Mr. Reese then?"

"Back in Rocket Town."

"That's neat."

Yuffie thought about it, and Dr. Reese did not seem gay at all. He was not at all flamboyant, and he did not carry himself at all the way one would think of a homosexual. Looks can be deceiving though.

"I guess you can give me some tips on picking up guys then?"

Dr. Reese laughed and set down his pen.

"Well for one thing, never come on too strong unless you know which way he swings. Learned that the hard way."

Yuffie laughed and tossed a pillow up into the air.

"Why do you ask?" said Dr. Reese. "Aren't you royalty? I assumed that you would be in an arranged marriage."

"Nah," said Yuffie. "My father may be a traditionalist, but I'm not his heiress anymore. I can marry whoever I want. Now I just need some tips."

"Have anyone in mind?"

"Well… He's tall. Quiet. Kinda troubled…"

"Cloud?"

Yuffie looked up at him quickly.

"Wha?"

"Yeah he's caught my eye too…."

"He's not who--"

"Alright buckos! We're almost in Nibelheim! We land in ten!" said Cid's voice over the intercom.

"We'll talk later," said Dr. Reese. "You should go help Vincent get packed."

He scooted Yuffie out of the sickbay, leaving her confused and seriously pissed off.

"Great, now he thinks I dig Cloud…"

The ship lurched as it descended and Yuffie bent over in preparation for vomit, but it didn't come.

"I guess those pills really worked."

"Pills?" said Tifa who was walking to the sick bay.

"Yeah, the doc gave me some pills for my motion sickness and they worked."

"That's good," laughed Tifa. "What's he doing? Does he have a shirt…?"

"He's gay."

Tifa looked at Yuffie, then the door, then back at Yuffie. She walked away blushing furiously, but bumped right into Cloud.

"Having fun with your boyfriend Tifa?" he said smirking.

"He's gay," she said. Cloud chuckled. Then again. Then he started laughing loudly.

"I think he digs you Cloud," said Yuffie. Cloud stopped laughing immediately.

"That's not even funny," he said.

Yuffie and Tifa started laughing even harder than he did and left for the bridge to meet Vincent and Cid. Cloud followed them, but did not say a word the whole way.

When they got to the bridge, Vincent was still in his usual spot. Cid landed the ship outside of Nibelheim and let an officer take the helm. He came down the steps and met them.

"Yo Vincent," he said. "You best hurry up and get packed before I leave yer sorry ass here to rot in yer coffin fer another thirty years."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Vincent.

"I'll come with!" said Yuffie. "Leviathan knows you can't do a thing without me! Remember—"

"I remember the mansion."

"And I saved you from Nero!"

Vincent ignored that one and walked away.

"Hey wait for me!"

They walked from the plains into town. Yuffie noticed the waves Vincent was receiving from the townsfolk. He had become a big hero since Deepground

"Wow Vinnie, are you a celebrity now?"

"I wouldn't know."

They walked up to a three story building and Vincent pulled out his house keys. They walked inside and were greeted by the elderly woman at the front desk.

"Mr. Valentine!" she said. "How was your trip?"

"Eventful," he said.

"Good to have you back."

Yuffie waved at the woman and followed Vincent upstairs. They got to the second floor and Vincent unlocked his door when a beautiful woman from across the hall opened her door to see who it was and smiled warmly at them.

"Vincent!" she said walking up to him and pecking him on the cheek. "Welcome back! How was your trip?"

"I had a bit of an accident."

"Oh no," she said, looking concerned. "How bad is it?"

"I was hospitalized for several days but I'm fine now. Thank you Cassandra."

"Did you get a new glove?" said Cassandra pointing at his arm.

He detached the prosthetic and showed her.

"Oh," she said wide eyed. "Oh no."

"Yeah he had me pretty scared when I first saw him," said Yuffie extending her hand. "He was in pretty bad shape. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi."

Cassandra shook Yuffie's hand vigorously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I hate to be so rude. I'm Cassandra Vesper. Call me Cassie. Vincent sure won't."

"It's nice to meet you. You live next door?"

"I sure do. I just finished making some jasmine tea would you like some?"

"Would I!?"

"I must pack," said Vincent. "I'll have to take a rain check."

"Are you leaving again?" said Cassandra.

"I have a wedding to attend in Wutai. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Oh, that sounds fun. I will see you when you get back! Let's have that tea Ms. Kis—"

"Call me Yuffie."

Vincent sighed as Yuffie tagged along and he went inside his apartment and looked around. It wasn't exactly tidy, but it was home. It was just one mid size room with a bed, a desk, a television and a small kitchenette. He grabbed his duffel bag from the corner and stuffed it with essentials like tea, socks, towels and unmentionables. He took his favorite book from his Turk days, the epic poem, _Loveless. _He had not read it in thirty seven years, but it seemed like a good time to start again.

Yuffie sat down across from Cassandra and accepted the tea. Cookies too.

"So were you in AVALANCHE with Vincent?" said Cassandra.

"Yeah, me and Vinnie had some good times," said Yuffie. "We always got partnered together during missions away from the rest of the team."

"Are you two close?"

"No, I actually don't know much about him. Just about his ex and her husband locking him up or something like that."

"That's terrible!"

"Whenever anyone tried to get him to talk about it, he shut them out. Sometimes it's hard to talk to him sometimes It's not."

"Well he has always been a good neighbor. It took a while to get his attention, he even helps me move furniture, and run errands."

"His attention?"

"To tell you the truth, I have a bit of a crush on him. Maybe soon I'll get up the courage to ask him out. He is so intimidating."

Yuffie just stared at Cassandra wide eyed and stammering.

"Yuffie," called Vincent from the hall. "Let's go."

The girls got up and went to meet Vincent who was packing up his deconstructed rifle in his room.

"Do you really need that?" said Yuffie.

"Better to have it and not need it," he replied quietly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye Vincent!" said Cassandra, kissing him on the cheek again. His jaw clenched slightly but he stayed relaxed. Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat. "Have fun and feel better!"

"Cassandra, can you take care of my chocobo while I'm gone? Some WRO ops are bringing her down for me."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

When they left the building Vincent noticed Yuffie's downcast expression.

"What is it?" he asked. When she looked back at him she looked as cheery as ever.

"Cassie is kinda cute isn't she?" she said.

"I suppose."

"Do ya like her?"

"She is a good neighbor."

"I think she likes you."

Vincent stopped and stared at Yuffie who laughed and ran towards the ship. He shook his head and followed after her.

When they got to the ship Yuffie immediately ran to her quarters, but Vincent could have sworn he saw a tear as she rounded the corner. He shrugged it off and went to tell Cid that they were ready to leave. And thus the ship lifted and made a beeline to Wutai.


	5. Chapter 5

Banora White and Nibel Red

Ch 5

**I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. camping and cement work tend to take up alot of time.**

**Its time for chapter five! But first some Reviewer Responses**!

**Calisto-**** YOU ARE MY TENTH REVIEWER!!! YOU GET A CAMEO!!!! I studied your profile and ive decided a good niche for you in my story! Enjoy!**

**Kurogane-**** Hell yeah its time to begin the competition for Vincent's affections! And yes I have something special in mind for Kail and Vincent.....**

**Kailyn-**** Hee hee. I thought you might enjoy a little moment to poke fun at Cloud. And thanks Im glad you enjoyed the Chapter :)**

* * *

"Alright crew!" cried Cid over the intercom. "Prepare for landing! We're making our final approach in ten minutes!"

On the Bridge everyone was packed and ready to get off the ship... except for Yuffie.

"Where the hell is she?" said Cloud, getting annoyed. "She should be here by now. Hey Teef could you go see what's taking her so long?"

"Fine," said Tifa, walking off of the bridge and towards the guest quarters. When she left, Cloud glanced at Vincent.

"And I thought Tifa took forever to do her hair," he said. Vincent grunted in amusement and leaned back up against the wall.

Suddenly, they heard a crash outside and someone yelling "DAMMIT PERRY!" Cid swore very loudly and looked at Cloud and Vincent. Vincent saw him and couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eye.

"You know what?" said Cid. "I think you guys might need an escort down in Wutai. I know just the guys."

"Don't you dare," said Vincent pointing a bronze finger at Cid.

"WALDEN! PERRY! GET YER ASSES IN HERE ASAP!"

The two soldiers ran in and saluted.

"Yes Captain!" they said in unison.

"Get your rifles and epuipment, you two dumbasses are going to accompany Mr. Strife and Mr. Valentine into the city you got that?"

"Yes Sir!"

They ran to their quarters to prepare.

"You will pay for this," said Vincent as Cid laughed at the wheel. Cloud just stared at Vincent with a confused expression.

* * *

Elsewhere Tifa was walking down the hall until she reached Yuffies quarters. She was about to knock when she heard sobbing from inside.

"Yuffie are you okay?" she said. "Open the door."

"Its unlocked," came the shaky response. Tifa opened the door and saw Yuffie on the bed, crying, and looking at a picture.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Its a picture of us after Omega," said Yuffie. "You know, from the party we had when Vincent got back."

"I remember," said Tifa sitting on the bed next to Yuffie. "What's wrong?"

"When he got back everyone was so happy," said Yuffie. "He was back and everything was okay... but it wasn't Tifa... It wasn't..."

"What are you talking about?"

"When he and I saw Weiss sitting in that chair, dead, Nero grabbed me and I was almost eaten by his darkness... Then Vincent saved me... he was just there all of a sudden and he pulled me out... Then he fought Weiss but I was watching... I saw his fight with Hojo and I saw Lucrecia... then when he won I came out and I saw him get grabbed by the Lifestram and I ran Tifa... I ran! He threw me out of the way and I RAN!"

"Yuffie," said Tifa. "It wasn't your fault. He is fine now... He is right outside on the bridge..."

"But then he flew right into Omega and he went missing for a whole month! I felt so guilty! If I hadnt been there he could have escaped!"

"But if he didnt get hit by the lifestram he wouldnt have transformed and we'd all be dead right now."

"I guess so... but I promised myself that if we did get out of Deepground alive that I would tell him... but I never got the chance... and now that Cassie whore is digging her claws into him and..." she stopped short and started sobbing, hugging the frame to her chest.

"Wait... Cassie?" said Tifa looking at Yuffie. Then it hit her. "Oh.... Oh my gods... Yuffie... You like Vincent?"

Yuffie nodded quickly and looked at Tifa.

"But please keep it a secret I dont want anyone to know, okay?"

"I promise Yuffie," said Tifa giving her friend a hug. "Come on we're landing in a few minutes."

Yuffie composed herself and looked like her old self in seconds.

When they got to the bridge they had begun their acension, while someone else was already leaving. In the distance, Kail sat on a blue Chocobo watching the _Shera_ land with a large grin on his face. He pulled up his hood and rode off towards the woodlands where his forces lay in wait.

* * *

Back in Deepground Genesis was angry.

"Why would you send _him_?" said Genesis. "How do you know we can trust him? For that matter hor do I know that I can trust you? I don't even know your name!"

"If you need a.... name so badly," said the wheezing man. "It is... G.V."

"I don't think that is your name."

"It is my... initials."

"Why can't I have a full--"

Genesis cried out in pain as he felt pure Mako energy racing through his body. G.V. lowered his hand.

"Fool... If you truly want me to end... the degredation... you will have to... have faith... and HOLD YOUR TOUNGUE!"

Genesis pulled himself slowly to his feet. He looked at the floor and nodded in submission.

"You are..." said G.V. "Just like... my son. Arrogant fool."

Genesis was eager to change the subject.

"How many troops did we send with Kail?"

"Fifty..."

"Will that be enough?"

"Each soldier... has been through the same... experiments as... Kail and Valentine... minus the... special augmentations. They will be enough...."

"I hope so."

"Do not hope... just know."

* * *

In Wutai, Yuffie and the gang were greeted by several royal guards and a young man in Royal Army uniform.

"JAE!" cried Yuffie, tackling the army grunt.

"YUFF--" he started to say before he was tackled.

He pushed her off and stood up as Tifa helped up Yuffie.

"Guys!" said Yuffie to her friends. "This is my step brother and emperor to be Jae!"

"Nice to meet a few of the world's saviors!" said Jae shaking hands and bowing. "I dont recognize these two..."

He indicated Walden and Perry.

"They are just grunts, ignore them."

Only Jae saw the toungues and supressed a laugh.

"Well lets get back to the Pagoda," said Jae. "Godo has been fidgeting in his chair waiting for you all day."

Yuffie cocked her head.

"That doesn't sound like the Godo we know and have mutual feelings of distaste for."

"Well I think he wants to talk to you," laughed Jae. "Lets hurry up before he gets impatient and has us arrested."

They all walked to the Pagoda the townsfolk eyeing them along the way.

"We dont get many tourists these days," said Jae. "They arent used to seeing outsiders in the city anymore. Especially ones as... different as you."

Vincent noticed the eyes on him, his gun and Cloud's sword the First Tsuragi. He grunted in acknowledgement.

Tifa's eyes were on the beautiful architecture. The pointed rooftops and the mixes between red blue and beige. The intricate carvings of dragons on the doors and walls. People were preparing for the royal wedding with a lamps and paper dragons connected between the buildings as merchants from all over set up shops and stands. Citizens were prepairing for the festivies by doing last minute shopping.

Vincent remembered that he still needed some Wutaian formal clothes, as did Cloud and Tifa. He would have to go shopping later.

They entered the woods and passed through until they reached the towering red Pagoda. Upon seeing the guests the guards went straight with their gunspears at their sides. Jae nodded at them as they passed. they went up to the fith floor and saw Godo and who they assumed to be Lady Tsukasa sitting on thrones at the top of some stairs in heated conversation with Chekov and Staniv. The former dojo now throne room was adorned with heirlooms and decorations from both the Kisaragi and Tsukasa families. Yuffies heart skipped a beat at the change. She didnt like it.

"Hey dad!" cried Yuffie running up to her fathers throne and giving him a hug.

"Excuse me," said Jae. "But I have some business to attend to at the guard tower." He bowed and walked out the door, tailed by his guards.

"Really Godo!" said Lady Tsukasa. She was a stunning woman with her black hair tied into a bun with a lilly in it. She had pale skin but dark brown eyes. she wore a blue kimono with a flower white pattern and her family crest on the back. "That is no way to act! She should be bowing before her father! such acts are improper of a Wutaian princess."

"Now now Mirimu," said Godo. "I see nothing wrong with hugging my daughter, the war hero!"

Vincent looked at Godo and saw how he was beaming. It was uncharacteristic of the man. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Yuffie was correct. Something didn't smell right. He couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced at Staniv and Chekov their mouths were drawn into thin lines. They sensed it too.

Lady Tsukasa shook her head dissaprovingly. Then she looked over the others. She curled her lip slightly at Walden and Perry. Then her eyes fell on Vincent and locked with his.

"These are your _guests_ from the WRO?" she said. "This one does'nt look so well groomed."

Vincent just glared back at her.

"Hey," said Yuffie taking a step back. "You shouldn't talk to him like that!"

"His appearance is disrespectful! Why does he hide his face?"

"Now listen--!"

"That's not very nice!" said Tifa.

"Yuffie, Tifa!" said Vincent silencing them. "She is entitled to her opinion."

"But it was still disrespectful," said Godo. "They are our guests Mirimu."

Lady Tsukasa huffed as she and Vincent continued to glare at eachother.

"You may stay in the Pagoda for the night," said Godo. "Staniv and Chekov will show you to your rooms. I'm sure that you may need to rest after your journey."

"Thank you," said Cloud. "We won't be any trouble."

They all bowed respectfully and followed the Omni Gods from the throne room.

"What happened in there Vincent?" said Cloud.

"Lady Tsukasa is very..." said Staniv. "...opinionated. Don't take it to heart Mr. Valentine."

Vincent waved his hand to say 'no big deal'.

Cloud, Tifa and Vincent were shown to their rooms while Yuffie went to get changed. Vincent called Staniv and Chekov aside.

"No disrespect," said Vincent. "But something doesn't feel right about your future queen."

"None taken," said Staniv.

"We sensed it too," said Chekov.

"Well then be alert," said Vincent. "I will be back I. have to prepare for tomorrow night."

"Of course," they said.

The three men bowed to one another and separated. Vincent began to walk to the stairs when he was stopped.

"Hey Vince!" cried Yuffie. She was wearing a black knee length sleeveless dress and her hair was was let down. Vincent was suprised to see her without the headband. He realized how much she'd grown from the sixteen year old girl he once knew into the twenty year old woman he saw in front of him. He also noticed how shapely she'd become, but brushed those thoughts away. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" he said.

"Shopping!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"In that?"

"What?" she said looking down at her clothes. "I thought we could go to the festival too!"

"I don't know Yuffie... Festivals arent really..."

Yuffie gave him her classic "puppy dog" look and he sighed heavily. He nodded in agreement. She jumped up and down a few times squealing and grabbed his human hand and pulled him outside.

* * *

In the distance Kail sat on a rock watching them leave and someone walked up behind him.

"Still watching that pagoda? I swear you might be some kind of stalker."

"Shut up Calisto," he said glancing behind him and looking at the tall cloaked young woman behind him. "You are lucky that I got the boss to let me wake you up."

"Testy!" said Calisto, sitting in the grass and opening a book. "When do we get going?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Can I go to the festival?"

"No!"

"I won't kill anyone!"

Kail sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine. But do NOT make contact with the target of any kind."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Calisto jumping up and skipping out towards the city lights.

Kail got up and walked back towards his awaiting troops.

* * *

**And so ends my very late and very short chapter 5! I hope i got your character just a little tiny bit Calisto!**

**TWENTIETH REVIEW GETS A CAMEO! See you in a week or two!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Banora White and Nibel Red

Ch. 6

**Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Its time for Chapter 6! Now some Reviewer Responses!**

**Lyn-**** I'm in this sombitch for the long run don't you worry about that!**

**Kailyn-** **Of course Mirimu is a bitch and you will find out why soon enough bwahaha.**

**Kurogane-**** I'm glad to see someone intersted in my little pairing problem but Kail and Calisto are not a pair. But she will be trying to make **_**someone **_**jealous tee hee. I'm evil.**

**Rutilus-** **I'm not very good with plotlines so I've been working my ass off with this one. Thanks!**

**Szahara-**** Nice theory. I'm glad you are back to reviewing! Keep em coming!**

**Eebis-**** Yay a fan! I promise to finish this one otherwise I can't make a sequel! This one might run to 30+ chapters. And I'm glad I caught their characters well enough I was starting to worry! I based Vincent on how he was at the end of DoC. Kail, Walden and Perry are based on my friends and Calisto is one of my reviewers.**

**Once again my 20th gets a cameo! yay!**

**On to Chapter 6!**

* * *

After a few minutes of walking Yuffie and Vincent finally reached the festival. and she released his hand to look at the shops. Vincent glanced around and saw the people celebrating. There were dancers in the street in formations like in Kalm.

Kalm. Vincent's mind flashed back to the screaming children being slaughtered like Animals and watching their parents being slaughtered like--

"Vince?" said Yuffie looking up past his collar with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

He gave a start and looked down into her grey eyes. He nodded and started walking into the crowd.

"So Vince," she said. "You ever been to a Wutaian festival?"

"Once or twice," he said.

"Really? Do you have family here?"

"I did. My mother was a member of the Inoue clan."

"They died out didn't they?"

"Yes."

Yuffie nodded. So he had no family. _How sad,_ she thought.

Then she spotted a very expensive necklace with a ruby pendant and a heart engraved on it. She tried to pick it up but the shop keeper swatted her hand away.

"You may touch it when you buy it!" he snapped.

Vincent looked at Yuffie who was rubbing her hand then back at the pendant. He sighed and threw the Gil on the table and tossed the necklace to her.

"THANK YOU VINCENT!" she cried frantically putting on the necklace. "How much do I owe you?"

He shook his head and started walking away.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"It goes well with your eyes," he said.

"Vince!" she said. "You are making me blush!"

"Apologies," he said looking towards a stand covered in candy, He went over and Yuffie saw him eying a very big chocolate bar. She threw the Gil on the table and tossed one to him, and unwrapping one for herself.

"Thank you," he said eating the chocolate. He walked away from the crowd with yuffie behind him and sat down under a tree just as a parade began. She sat next to him and watched as a bunch of dancers pranced around a long paper Leviathan.

Vincent looked at Yuffie and noticed the light dancing off of her eyes. He smiled slightly, but then he stopped. Why was he enjoying himself so much? He hated crowds, but he enjoyed spending the festival with Yuffie. Why with Yuffie?

He was so lost in thought it took him a few minutes to realize that Yuffie was leaning against his chest finishing her chocolate. He slowly put his arm around her shoulder but then the parade ended. He looked at his PHS and realized how late it was getting.

"Yuffie," he said. "We still need to go shopping."

She looked up at him and realized how she was sitting. She scrambled up and Vincent supressed a smile. He got up and motioned towards the town.

"The clothes shop is this way," she said. "I already have my outfit picked out. We just need to find you something."

He nodded and they walked off.

When they got there Vincent had her wait putside and went in himself. Gods forbid she see him so... violated. Violated he was. He picked out his colors and was measured and poked and prodded and wanted to shoot the woman for getting so close to him, though she did her best not to with Cerberus right there. It took an hour before he had paid. The woman had been very helpful, regardless. He had chosen a blue robe to fit his eyes, with black thorn patterns swirling around it.

He said his thanks and left the shop and saw Yuffie staring into space on a bench nearby. he poked he on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh Vince," she said. "You done in there?"

"I'm sorry it took so long," he said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

They went and found a stand serving food and they each got a box of Wutaian food and a water. They went back to the tree and sat down to eat again. It was dark by now.

Nearby Calisto was rounding a corner and spotted the red form of Vincent Valentine. She went to get a closer look. _He is cute,_ she thought. _And he has a girl friend!_ _Screw Kail its time for me to have a little fun._

Vincent looked up and saw a tall young woman with curly blonde hair and glasses sit down next to him.

"Hey there," she said. "Im Calisto, what's your name?"

Vincent just stared at her for a few seconds before responding.

"Vincent Valentine," he said. What was happening?

"Aww how romantic! Just like the holiday!" she gushed. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Im Yuffie," said the girl in question, becoming irritated. "And I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh!" said Calisto. "So you're single!"

_Who is this slut? _thought Yuffie who was starting to turn red.

"I suppose..."

_That's it!_

"Actually!" said Yuffie. "Tonight is our first date! We aren't going steady yet!"

"Oh," said Calisto. "Well if you guys aren't going steady are you open to other women?"

Vincent really couldn't think of what to say and looked at Yuffie. He wasn't used to such... pressure. Why was Yuffie so defensive all of a sudden? This wasn't a date... was it?

"Hey lady I don't know where you get off--!" began Yuffie, until Calisto's phone went off.

"Oops!" said Calisto. "It seems I have to take this! Until we meet again _Vincent Valentine!"_

When Calisto was gone Vincent looked at Yuffie with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she said. "You weren't gonna hook up with her were you?"

"Hook up?" said Vincent. "No, I just didn't know this was a date."

"It's not!"

"Then what is it? You don't want to date me?"

"It's not that I just-"

"So you do want to date me?"

Yuffie stumbled around for a minute just stammering and rambling until she saw that Vincent was smiling ever so slightly. She punched him in the shoulder.

"You jerk!"

He was going to retort when the fireworks started. He had never seen anything like it in his life. He was so enraptured that he didn't immediately notice when Yuffie sidled up to him and wrapped her arm in his. He looked down and saw her. _Beautiful._ When he realized what he had thought he also realized that it still felt right.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me to the festival Teef," said Cloud who who had his arm locked with Tifa. "I wish Vincent and Yuffie were with us."

"Me too," said Tifa. "I wonder where they went. At least it gives us some time alone."

"Thank gods," said Cloud leaning in to kiss her.

But before he could, she cried out.

"Cloud, look over there!"

"What? Where?"

"Under that tree! Put your sword away!"

"Yeah it's Vincent and Yuffie... together? Wierd..."

"Yeah! I knew she wanted to be with him but--"

"What?!"

"Oops..."

"Hey guys!" Cloud yelled to their friends.

"CLOUD NO!"

Vincent and Yuffie looked over towards the voices calling out to them, looked at each other and separated instantly. Cloud ran over while tifa was on his trail fuming at him.

"What's up you guys?" he said. "Having fun?"

:"Hello Cloud," said Vincent. "We have our shopping done and we were just watching the fireworks."

"I thought I saw some fireworks in between you guys," Cloud laughed.

"Cloud shut-up!" said Tifa and Yuffie together.

Vincent frowned. Was it that obvious?

"We are just having a pleasant evening as friends Cloud," he said. "Nothing else."

"Okay, okay," said Cloud rubbing the back of his head. "Let's forget it and watch the fire works."

"Oooh," said Tifa pointing at one formation. "A chocobo!"

"And a moogle!" said Yuffie. "And Leviathan!"

* * *

In the woods Kail and another were watching them with binoculars. The other was a huge bearded man with dark hair, a cloak and suit to match Kail's, and goggles on his forehead.

"Pretty soon we can show them some fireworks close up," smirked Kail. "Eh, Levario?"

"Can't wait," said the big man. "Here comes Calisto."

"Yo Guppy," she said to Levario, tossing them each a brown bag. "Here's that food you asked for."

"Fucking damn it Calisto!" said Kail getting in her face. "I told you _not _to contact the target, and yet again you fuck that up!"

"Oh shut up!" she said. pushing him out of the way. I just wanted to play with him!"

"Calm down Kail." said Levario.

"Shut up and eat your egg rolls!" said Kail. "Did you at least learn anything about him?"

"I thought you knew him," said Levario.

"Thirty years in a coffin can change a man. He wasn't frozen like us. He just lay down and waited to die, but it never came."

"Well I do know one thing," said Calisto. "Our boy has a girlfriend."

"Hmm," Kail rubbed his chin. "This is new. We can use this."

"Don't you owe me an apology?"

"No."

"SIR!" said a familiar looking soldier. He looked like a Deepground soldier but his armor was deep crimson. This one was a Hagetaka soldier. "We are prepared for tomorrow's assault! When are we set for attack?"

"My contact inside the pagoda will open the gates tomorrow at 20:30. Go back and inform the men."

"I hope the reception has better food than this," said Levario.

Kail was about to comment when his PHS rang. He opened it and said 'yes' a few times before snapping it closed.

"That was our friend in red," he said. "We have begun attacks on the WRO base of operations in Gongaga. Their communications have been cut off. Soon all the other members of AVALANCHE will be in our custody."

Back at the WRO the fight was on. about a hundred soldiers in red Deepground suits all armed with swords and small firearms were fighting with WRO perssonel and the rest of AVALANCHE.

Shelke and Nanaki had been pinned down in the enterance hall. they were both wounded and had only killed two soldiers. there were five surrounding them. Nanaki casted comet and killed another, while the others dodged it.

"Who are these men Shelke?!" cried the big lion dodging a gunshot.

"They are Hagetaka soldiers! Deepground's most elite!" she said over the hum of her plasma blades and blocking a sword strike.

"They are strong! Too Strong!"

"These are just the foot soldiers! Where are the commanders?!"

Nanaki was about to respond when he was shot in the side and collapsed.

"RED!" cried Shelke running over, as soon as she touched him she was shot too.

The soldiers snatched them up and bolted for the airship docked outside. It was big and red, with the Hagetaka insignia on it. It was the Shinra logo, but sitting atop it was a great vulture with its wings spread and two crossed swords at the bottom. There were two other airships circling the base sending down missles into the armory and bunkers.

Cid, Barret, and Cait Sith were outside Reeve's office fighting a crowd of Hagetaka Deepground Soldiers (HDGS) and losing. they were all wounded and Barret's gun was aut of ammunition. Before long they were all captured and dragged off to the Airship. Inside the Office Shera was

trying to console the children as Reeve instructed a second Cait Sith on what to do.

"If we are captured I need you to follow the signal on their PHSs and locate both Cloud and Vincent while before it is too late. Now go and hide"

The little robot saluted its creator, ran under the desk and went limp to imitate a doll.

Just then, the door burst open and Reeve was tackled by an abnormaly strong soldier while a few others snatched up Shera and the kids

One soldier, that was more well armored than the rest made a call to Kail.

"Sir! The base has fallen! AVALANCHE is ours! Minimal casualties! Some of their forces escaped, but they have no leaders!"

"Excellent work seargent," said Kail over the phone. "Once you are finished, head back to Deepground to regroup."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Back in Wutai, everyone was oblivious to what was happening everywhere else. The festivites were over and they returned to the Pagoda. Cloud, Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie went up to the guest level and said their goodnights. When Cloud and Tifa retreated to their room Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

"Night Vince," she said. "Thanks for tonight, I had alot of fun."

"Goodnight Yuffie," he said smiling slightly. "So did I."

Then she did the unexpected. She pulled down his collar and kissed him quickly on the lips and ran to her room. He stood wide eyed and his gloved hand reached up and brushed where she had kissed him. After a few seconds he came back to reality and went into his room. without taking off his cloak he lay down on his bed and stared up at the cieling. Soon he grew tired and drifted off to sleep. There was a big day ahead tomorrow. Big day indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Banora White and Nibel Red**

**Ch 7**

**Here it is. The first encounter in between Vincent and his violent protégé Kail in over thirty years. What does Kail have planned? Why does G.V. keep Genesis on the sidelines? Who the hell is G.V. for that matter? Well I know and you don't so har dee har har. Sorry that this chapter is soooo overdue, I've had a lot on my plate.**

**Time for some reviewer responses!**

**Kurogane-- all I can do is feed you more action, drama, and fluff! By the end of this you are going to be soooo fat.**

**Bullet2m-- You get a cameo, but as who? A rock? A turtle? A LAZER TURTLE?! A LAZER ROCK TURTLE?! FROM SPACE?!!?!?! We shall see.**

**Always KH – Ill try to do better on the fight sequences from now on thanks!**

**Kailyn****—I warned you about the fluff content! I love it!**

**Super-Calisto****—it's weird that you described yourself how I'd pictured Calisto in the first place. Huh.**

**Sesshomaru Dogdemon****—you make me sound like a smack dealer… but with words!**

**TanukiHanyouSahana ****– I like it when my readers speculate! I enjoy things that make you go "whut??"**

**Flaming Gryphon****—yeah fight scenes aren't my strong point, thanks for the tip I appreciate it!**

**Eebis****—*squeal!!* I know I am great at curveballs and making Cloud an ass! Nothing against him, the only Square Enix character I hate is Roxas! YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!**

**ALSO Reviewer Bullet2m gets a cameo in chapter 8.**

**This will be the last chapter that I write reviewer responses in because of site policy. I will respond in the legal way. Pms. Not as fun but rules are rules.**

_**IMPORTANT!!!! READ THIS!!!!!**_

**Kailyn and I have begun work on a Kingdom Hearts fic, one of the reasons this chapter is so late. It is called**

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: UNITED WE STAND**_

**It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts 2 and is a romance, angsty, dark fic. Pairings are Sora/Kairi and a bit of Sora/OC. Don't get me wrong, Kairi is great, I love her and all, but we wanted to spice things up a bit and I don't even know who Sora will choose… wait yes I do I'm writing the damned thing! Find it on the profile dubbed**

_**KAILYNROCKABILLYJOINTACCOUNT**_

**The prologue is up and we are working out the kinks in the story so have fun with it!**

**Now on to Chapter 7!**

**GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET?! READY?! GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Today was the big day. The day of the Kisaragi-Tsukasa wedding. And the Hagetaka's world wide invasion. With the WRO HQ a crippled mess and the majority of AVALANCHE captured, the world was now subject to G.V.'s whims. Worldwide communications were immediately cut off. Edge was the first to fall. Everyone who didn't escape was slaughtered. The survivors were only in the hundreds. The death toll was in the thousands. The Hagetaka units were in the hundreds, but having similar enhancements to Vincent, and their own airships, and no resistance except for the few carrying materia and several hundred confused WRO agents, the city fell in a few hours.

Genesis stood watching the carnage from his viewpoint atop the Shinra building. He suddenly went into a rage.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT BROKEN MAN SAYS!" he screamed, a red aura enveloping him. "I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH STRIFE!"

A massive black wing tore itself from his left shoulder blade and h e soared towards Wutai.

* * *

Beneath the action G.V. stood for the first time without collapsing. He had obviously sensed Genesis' treachery. A massive green and blue aura surrounded him and poured out of the room. The nearby corpse of Nero the Sable was enveloped by G.V.'s fury and dusted. His rusted wings dissolved more slowly. When G.V. calmed down the room was barren and empty except for himself, his medical equipment and Weiss' throne.

"That insubordinate!" he growled. Sitting back down he laid his chin on his fist and leaned forward. "Then again, this could work to my advantage, tactically speaking."

He started laughing.

"Perhaps when… _if _my son joins me he won't be so treacherous! Knowing his history perhaps a family reunion is in order! That is… If my army doesn't get to him first!"

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were standing outside of Yuffie's room attempting to coax her outside.

"Come on Yuffie," cooed Tifa. She was in a sky blue kimono with a white sash around the waste while Cloud was in a dark blue robe with a black sash and a black coat. "Why won't you come out?"

"I look stupid," came the response.

"No you don't!"

"You can't even see me!"

"It's an educated guess!"

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Vincent," he said and left before Tifa could protest.

He knocked on Vincent's door.

"Go away," Vincent growled.

"Come on out Vincent."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I look… foolish."

Cloud slapped his forehead.

"Vincent come out, or I'll bust the door down," he said testily.

Vincent sighed. He came out in his dark blue robe with his thorn patterns and black coat. His hair was tied back into a ponytail by his red headband.

"Nice look Vincent,"

"Shut up," said Vincent. "My normal clothes are underneath."

"Even that cloak?"

"I have my methods."

Cloud shrugged and went back towards Yuffie's room, where Tifa was still having no luck.

"What's wrong?" asked Vincent. Tifa didn't answer right away, taking in his new appearance. Cloud cleared his throat.

"Yuffie won't come out," he said. "Says she looks stupid."

"Who else is out there?!" yelled Yuffie. Vincent sighed and knocked on the door.

"Yuffie," he said softly. "It's Vincent. Come on out."

There was a pause. Tifa and Cloud were surprised by the gentle vibes he was emanating.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I look stupid."

"So?"

The blade of a shuriken went through the door, coming dangerously close to his face. He was not fazed.

"Stop that Yuffie," he said, losing his softness. "You think I don't feel out of place in this outfit? I feel just as foolish as you do, so you might as well come out and feel foolish with me."

Another pause.

"Really?"

"Really."

There was a pause and Yuffie came out in a pink Kimono. It had white flower patterns and a white sash. Her hair was in a bun and she wore some makeup, courtesy of the royal beauticians. She held a matching fan. Vincent was the first to speak.

"You are stunning, princess," he said taking a deep bow.

"Thank you," she said bowing back. "Lord Inoue."

Vincent grunted his amusement, and looked at Cloud and Tifa who were in a stunned silence.

"Come," he said. "Before we are late."

They rushed to the throne room where the guests were just arriving. The group from AVALANCHE took their seats up front.

The throne had been moved and a shrine to Leviathan took its place. A priest in a white robe was performing blessings in front of the shrine. When he'd finished the great doors at the enterance opened up, revealing Godo and Mirimu in elaborate robes. Everyone turned to face them. Atop Mirimu's head was an ornate headdress, the same one that Yuffie's mother had worn. It was encrusted with all sorts of jewels and had a Leviathan materia emblazed in the center

Yuffie recognized it and her heart broke. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Vincent was looking at her almost sadly, but not sympathetically.

Godo had a happy, almost stupid grin on his face as he walked down the aisle. Vincent's eyes narrowed at this. He and Cloud shared a look. He's sensed it too. Something was not right with the old man. Cloud was about to speak up when Vincent shook his head. There was no point in making accusations if they had no proof.

The procession continued. Jae came up behind them as the ring bearer with a solemn expression that Vincent made note of for later. Being a Turk has its benefits. Flutes were being played in the background, they hurt his sensitive ears. Four young girls flowers throwing flowers in their wake.

Then, when Godo Kisaragi and MIrimu Tsukasa made it to the the flutes went quiet and the little old priest began chanting in Wutanese, taking an olive branch and brushing the couple all over. Then he took a cup and had them each take a sip of blessed sake. When they finished he put the cup back on the shrine as an offering to Leviathan. He said something else in Wutanese and Godo began speaking a set of vows. Vincent was very rusty in his Wutanese and only caught a few stray phrases. Mirimu said her vows and then the priest said something along the lines of "you may kiss the bride" and they did just that. For a while.

Yuffie looked to her friends in disgust. She expected to see Cloud and Tifa's looks of sympathy, but was surprised to see Vincent's snarl of hatred as he reached into his robe. Just as the priest blew out the candles ending the ceremony the doors flew open ripping, off their hinges.

* * *

Kail sat atop the Pagoda as his men ran in through the front doors, the guards letting them past without any type of resistance.

When he heard the screams of the wedding guests he knew it was his cue He pulled out a huge pistol and used a fire materia to blow a hole in the roof.

Vincent pulled out Cerberus and opened fire as what looked like red Deepground Soldiers bolted in. It took him a few shots to take them down, but fortunately he was a match.

The guests went into a panic and a hole burst from the ceiling in a fiery explosion. An Orange headed man fell through and screamed "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The soldiers ceased and Vincent did not lower his weapon. He narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, but they shot open as he recognized the man.

"You," he whispered.

"Yes Vincent," said Kail, brushing himself off. "Me. Whoop dee fucking doo."

He then looked Vincent up and down.

"You clean up good buddy!"

Vincent lowered his gun. Yuffie looked at him and was shocked to see the look of pure horror, confusion and fear.

"Yuffie," he said. "Cloud, Tifa. Go get your equipment. Get everyone out of here. This is personal."

Godo finally spoke up from the shrine.

"What is the MEANING OF THIS?!" he shouted. "WHERE ARE MY GUA—"

He was silenced as a gunshot rang out. Kail had shot him in the gut before anyone could speak up. He fell to one knee, but held firm through the pain.

"Shut up!" said Kail.

"DADDY!" cried Yuffie attempting to run to her father. Vincent grabbed her with his gauntlet. There was another uproar as the guests began to panic once more.

"Yuffie," said Vincent, his gaze never leaving Kail, who was looking at Yuffie with interest. "Do as I say and evacuate the guests and get your equipment."

Normally she would protest, but Vincent's growl unsettled her. It was… inhuman.

"Vincent what about you?" she whispered.

"Jae and I can handle this."

Jae, who was listening nearby, nodded at her. He ran up to the shrine and snatched Godo's katana that he was supposed to have passed down to Jae as an heir during the reception. He unsheathed it slowly, taking in its beauty and saying a quick prayer to Leviathan before running up beside Vincent. Godo looked on proudly from where he kneeled while Mirimu sneered from beside him.

Vincent looked to where Cloud and Tifa were standing. He grew angry.

"GO," he shouted at them. They nodded and rushed the guests out. Yuffie was about to run to Godo, but several of the crimson soldiers blocked her path.

"Ah ah ah," said Kail. "The royal couple stays."

Yuffie looked to Vincent, her eyes pleading.

"Go Yuffie," he said. She looked to her father.

"Go my child," he said, his breathing becoming labored. "You have done much for me and our country. I love you."

Her eyes went wide and shut tightly. This wasn't her father talking, she realized. But it was still good to hear.

"I love you too," she said before running out to get her stuff and out of that kimono.

"Well I guess now that we are alone," said Kail. You can get into something… more comfortable."

Vincent shrugged of his coat and slipped out of his robe. When it fell to the floor his cloak fell from where it was wrapped around his shoulders and torso and he pulled up his collar, buckling it back into position. He undid the band from his ponytail and tied it back around his forehead. He reloaded Cerberus and flexed his claws ready for battle.

"Nice change," said Jae. Vincent glanced at him with a grunt, and turned his attention to Kail.

"Kail," he said. "What happened to you? I sense so many different things. What kind of monster have you become?"

"You know this guy?" asked Jae.

"He was my protégé in the Turks. But he is not the same man."

"But dear Vincent," said Kail, looking hurt. "You don't think _you_ were the only one to undergo those experiments did you? Did you think you were the only one?"

"As a matter of fact," said Vincent coldly. "Yes."

"Well, about ten years after you were reported dead, Hojo's little boy was on his way to become the first SOLDIER, and the President decided that the Turks would not be enough to protect him when a little thing called ROCKSLIDE or whatever the hell they decided to name it began, Hojo mentioned a certain rouge Turk that he'd played around with, but died during his playtime. Well, the President decided to continue this project and it was named Project Hagetaka. I was the first volunteer. Then a few others were yanked out of Deepground, you know, wannabe Tviets, you know the type. There are three of us and we have all the same powers as you! Isn't that great?!"

Vincent stared at his former protégé in horror.

"I know," continued Kail. "You're ecstatic. After our modifications were completed they decided to think smaller and made similar modification to a few hudred DGS and about twenty of them stand before you in this very room. They are not as strong as you or I, but they worked fine against your friends in the WRO."

"No," whispered Vincent, Cerberus falling to his side.

"Yes," Kail stalked over to Vincent and stood next to him. "Once my boss has them, they will die."

"No," said Vincent more sternly.

"We have already won," Kail said, circling Vincent. "The WRO is gone. Edge fell today. No one is strong enough to save you."

"NOOOOO!" screamed Jae, rushing at Kail.

"Jae!" barked Vincent.

Jae raised the katana and tried to bring it down on Kail's head, only for Kail to dodge to the left and plant a knee in Jae's gut. Vincent broke out of his stupor and sprung into action. Kail was about to the butt of his pistol down onto Jae's back but his wrist was caught in the iron grip of Vincent's claw.

"Clear out boys," said Kail. His men saluted him and marched out of the room, closing the busted door behind them as best they could.

Kail smirked. In a flash they were speeding away from each other, running backwards as their gunshots ricocheted off one another. Kail spun around in time to run up the door and along the ceiling while Vincent reloaded. Kail fired off a burst shot at Vincent's head, still upside down. Vincent cart wheeled to his left and fired a few more rounds. Kail launched off the ceiling, barrel rolled to avoid the bullets and fired six more. He landed directly in front of Vincent and the two began trading blows in hand to hand combat. Vincent had Cerberus held up in the air as he blocked Kail's rapid hits with his claw and knees. Kail, who was holding a smaller gun, had less trouble, aiming to pistol whip his former mentor.

"You have to give up some time old man," said the fiery haired assassin.

"I'm not as old as I seem," responded Vincent.

Jae had recovered from the knee in the gut and charged at Kail only to get an elbow to the face and a sarcastic "ouch" from Kail. He flew for a few feet and landed hard in front of Godo, who had turned a deathly pale. Mirimu was crouched and holding her husband close.

Jae scrambled to his feet and clung to Godo.

"Lord Godo," he heaved. "Are you alright?"

"No my son," the dying warlord said, blood seeping from his lips. "My time to join Leviathan in the heavens has come."

He grabbed Jae's shoulders, his breathing becoming incredibly labored.

"This kingdom is yours now," he gasped. "Take care of it, and your new sister. I will be watching you… and tell Y-y-yuffie… I'm sorry."

He then went limp in Mirimu's arms and passed on into the Lifestream.

Normally, a woman who has just lost her husband on her wedding day would have a nervous breakdown. She would scream and cry and carry on for who knows how long. There would at least be a time of mourning. This was not the case in this scenario. Mirimu Kisaragi stood from her husband's side and dropped him quite disgracefully in a heap on the floor. She reached into her gown and yanked a glowing green orb hanging from her neck.

"Finally," she said. "I can relax. My magic was running low anyway."

"Mother," asked a weeping Jae, who was still on the floor near Godo. "What is that?"

"What?" she said. "Are you so stupid that you do not recognize a charm materia when you see it?"

"What did you do?"

"I did what any mother would do for her son," she shot at him. "I have brought you the world!"

There was a crash as Vincent was sent flying into a wall by a well aimed Thundara spell from Kail.

"That's right kiddo!" he said, ascending the steps to stand before Jae. "My troops now serve Wutai, and your mother! Once she kicks the bucket it'll be yours! Just remember who calls the shots and you will live a long and guilty life."

"So," said Mirimu. "How much territory will we control?"

"Well, seeing as the WRO is nearly non existent, all of it! The oceans too! How does that make you feel?"

"Quite satisfied."

The doors burst open to reveal a pissed off looking Genesis who was dragging in a struggling Yuffie and an unconscious Cloud behind him. Two guards came in, shoving a gagged Tifa behind them.

"What happened?" asked Kail.

* * *

_Cloud Tifa and Yuffie met up in the halls changed and equipped. Just as they were about to leave there was a crash. Suddenly They were being stared down by two people in black cloaks. One was a huge bearded man standing at one end of the hall. The other was a blonde woman with striking blue eyes. In a flash Tifa and Yuffie collapsed as the woman moved faster than Cloud could see and struck them in vital pressure points, knocking them out cold. The big man smirked and stepped out of the way to make room for a man in a red overcoat. Cloud recognized him immediately._

"_GENESIS!" he cried, readying his sword. Suddenly his vision went black as the woman had struck him silently.

* * *

_

"I sent your friends into town to silence any resistance," said Genesis.

"Good," said Kail. "Now that we have everyone we need --"

Yuffie interrupted him with a scream when she saw her father's corpse with Jae crying over it.

Kail walked up to her and grabbed her hair and made her face him.

"Now it isn't nice to interrupt," he scolded. "Say you are sorry and maybe I will overlook it."

Yuffie spit in his face.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed. He snarled and pointed a gun at her stomach.

"Now you get to feel what he did," he growled. His growl was over taken by a feral roar as a massive claw made to slice his body into cold cuts. He dodged out of way just in time to recognize Vincent's Galian Beast form.

"Nice trick Vincent," he said. I can do it to. Vincent's eyes went wide as a dark cloud enveloped Kail's body. When it cleared he was looking at another Galian beast, only this one was _twice his size_.

Kail charged at Vincent with blinding speed and grabbed his throat. He used his momentum to drive Vincent into the floor and dig a ditch that exposed the lower floor of the pagoda. Kail the began to mercilessly beat Vincent with fists enveloped in hellfire. Kail Lifted the beaten Vincent off the ground and threw him at the altar where the wedding took place. It was demolished.

"Give up Vincent," said Kail in a bestial roar. "You taught me all of your tricks too well!"

Vincent reverted to his human form. He was bleeding profusely.

"Not all of them," he growled. Again he began to change. His skin became pail white and he grew until he was as large as Kail. His arms were like logs and he was at least nine feet tall. His cloak was still around his shoulders, and his hair was black but his skin was worn and looked as though his body had been hastily sewn together. He was now Death Gigas. He ran to Kail and punched him so hard that the other monster flew through the wall. There was another rush of dark energy and an even larger Death Gigas rose from the rubble.

"All of them Vincent," it said.

Vincent, realizing his defeat, reverted to his human form.

"How about this one?" he said.

He whipped his cloak around him and quite literally disappeared under it. It began flying around on it's own accord and swooped towards his companions. Kail, realizing what was about to happen, ran forward and tried to block Vincent's path. He pulled his gun and started shooting. The triple barrel of Cerberus appeared from the folds of the swirling red mass and shot at the guards, but because of his position and Kail's blockage, there was only one thing he could get to: Yuffie. He shot the guards holding her and swept her up into the cloak as well and burst through the window, heading for ocean.

Kail went into a fury. None of the Hagetaka soldiers still standing in the building survived his rage. Genesis sat in the distance looking as non caring as usual.

"Why didn't you help me?!" shouted Kail kicking a dead soldier.

"I have what I want," said the enigmatic SOLDIER. "I will see you later."

He picked up Cloud and walked out of the door.

Kail looked at Tifa. Mirimu was berating Jae and Godo was dead.

"I guess It's just us tonight Boobs," he said. "Wanna catch a movie?"

* * *

**There you go! The 2 month overdue chapter 7! Yay. I hate my life…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Banora White and Nibel Red**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys its Rockabilly once again. It is time for chapter 8 of Banora White and Nibel Red. I will no longer be doing reviewer responses –sniff- due to site policy so all replies will be in PM form. So here is a recap instead.**

**Vincent and Yuffie are the only members of AVALANCHE not in the clutches of the secret Deepground elites, the Hagetaka unit led by the insane and vengeful Kail Kyosuke. He is commanded by the enigmatic G.V. and uses his subordinates Calisto and Levario to do his bidding. Genesis Rhapsodos has seemingly returned from the dead in order to attain something from Cloud Strife. Edge and Wutai have both fallen and no one knows where Vincent and Yuffie have disappeared to. We now return to Wutai as a new queen is crowned…

* * *

**

Mirimu Kisaragi sat at her throne as Godo's corpse was dragged off by several Hagetaka soldiers. Tifa, still bound and gagged, was shoved out forcefully. Jae was still weeping heavily as his fists pounded the marble floors. Kail crossed his arms, still fuming about Vincent's escape.

"How could you mother?!" he cried out. His fingernails began to draw blood as they dug into his fists. "He was your husband!"

"Silence," she hissed. "Do you not see what my goal was? To finally win the throne that our two clans have been fighting over all these years! To win the throne for my son!"

"AT WHAT COST?!" he screamed back at her. "TO BE CONTROLLED BY THESE PSYCOPATHS?!"

"Hey!" snapped Kail. "I resemble that remark!"

He sauntered up to Mirimu.

"We will leave your country," he said. "When we get our fee."

She reached under her robe and pulled out a glowing red materia. Leviathan materia, a mastered one at that.

"Here you go," she said. "Give your master our thanks, and you can take these with you."

Suddenly, a group of ninjas appeared from the shadows.

"The Wusheng are at your disposal," she grinned maliciously. "I will give you even more materia if you bring me my step-daughter's head on a platter."

"Deal," said Kail, bowing halfheartedly and walking to the doors. When he opened the doors, Calisto and Levario were already waiting for him.

"Well?" Calisto whispered. Kail flashed the materia. Levario grinned.

"Then let's eat," he said, rubbing his massive belly.

* * *

Yuffie woke up a few hours later, shivering violently and wrapped in Vincent's damp cloak. She was soaked to the marrow, and so was Vincent, who was seated nearby, stoking a small fire. They were somewhere in the woods and she could hear the crashing of waves in the distance. She sat up and was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"We were able to escape," he whispered. "But I became exhausted from the flight and fell into the sea."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A few miles from Rocket Town."

"Why aren't we there?"

"Burned to the ground by the red soldiers."

Then it all came rushing back to her. AVALANCHE's capture, Wutai, Mirimu…Godo. She threw off Vincent's cloak and began to vomit. Unfortunately, she had not eaten all day and had to deal with painful dry heaves. Vincent only stared at the fire until she stopped. Then she began to cry. Vincent closed his eyes tightly and grimaced.

"I'm sorry Yuffie," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"W-why?"

"This is my fault," he opened his eyes and stood up. He walked over to her and helped her up. He then led her to a stream nearby and hung his wet cloak on the branch. He walked to the stream's edge, crouched down, leaned in and began to drink. When he finished he sat down, his left knee at an angle and his claw resting on it.

"Why is it your fault?" Yuffie asked, sitting next to him and shivering.

"That man," he said. "The one who killed your father was my protégé in the Turks."

"What?!" Yuffie cried. "You knew that… that… MURDERER?!"

Vincent looked up to the sky. The stars were blocked out by ominous clouds.

"Yes I knew him… in fact… he became like a son to me," Vincent said taking a deep breath.

* * *

_Vincent Valentine, Turk, Codename: Shadow, age seventeen, was on a mission in the sector seven slums. It was his first solo assignment since he joined the company. He was to search out and eliminate any terrorist threats in the vicinity. The heretics in Cosmo Canyon were spreading their ideals into the capital and had to be stopped. Two of them were spreading rumors that the company was conducting human experiments and were in the sector six park handing fliers to parents at that very moment._

_He positioned himself in a nearby clearing where a sniper rifle had already been expertly hidden by one of his comrades earlier in the day. He flattened the front of his blue suit and crouched down and opened the case containing the parts to the rifle. He quickly constructed it with the grace of a gunsmith and pointed it out towards the park. He saw what looked to be a Wutaian couple preaching to the people about the mako reactors and the end of the world. He pointed his rifle towards them and fired.

* * *

_

There was a rustling and Vincent pressed the switch on his claw, revealing the blade hidden within. He spun around in time for it to be pressed against the throat of a small child.

"Wait!" cried Yuffie. She ran in front of Vincent and grabbed the child. "Be careful Vincent!"

Vincent pressed the switch again and glanced at the ground guiltily.

"I apologize," he said.

Yuffie shook her head at his demeanor and looked at the child. It was a little girl, her eyes were wide and her black hair was matted. She was looking around frantically and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuffie.

"M-m-mama was …" the little girl stuttered. "Red men…"

Then she fainted. Yuffie looked up at Vincent who was glaring at his claw now.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?" asked Yuffie quietly.

"Why is Kail back? Where _was_ he?" Then he looked at Yuffie. "And who let him off the leash?"

* * *

**An uber short chappy this time kiddies, but do not fret, for the next chapter will be much longer**

**ROCKABILLY2000 signing out**


	9. Chapter 9

Banora White and Nibel Red

Ch. 9

**Well, I apologize for the short chapter last time, but I promise a normal sized chapter this time. So here we go. The focus of this chapter is to explain the origins of GV and Kail, so enjoy!**

**GOD THIS ONE IS SOO FREAKING LATE!! I promise to keep the updates at least once a month.

* * *

**

Cloud Strife is not a heavy drinker, nor does he indulge in certain activities considered "partying". When he woke up the next morning, he did not expect the pounding headache, and the nausea he experienced when he opened his eyes. He looked around slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He was in some kind of cell, and – judging by the vibrations – he was in an airship. He was alone in the cell, which formed into a five by five steel square.

His sword had been confiscated at some point and he was cold… very cold. He was too sore to move and his legs had cramped up from the lack of room. Just as he was about to stand, the door slid open revealing two of those red clad Deepground soldiers, and a very pleased looking Genesis.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess," _he recited. _"We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."_

"What are you going on about?" mumbled Cloud.

"You are unfamiliar with _Loveless_?" Genesis asked, offering a hand.

Cloud ignored it and stood up himself, his back cracking.

"No," he groaned at the pain and hobbled after Genesis as the red clad man walked down the hall. "I've heard of it. Why does it matter?"

"I used to recite it to Zack Fair each time we saw each other. Sephiroth often made the claim that I had pounded it into his head."

"You knew Zack?" Cloud looked at Genesis in surprise.

"Yes," he said. "I am the one who drove Sephiroth to madness, and it was Zack who left me outside my childhood home to die. He failed however, because just as he left, the ones called Weiss and Nero rescued me. I am not surprised that you don't know me because you had mako poisoning when we first met."

Cloud looked at the metal floor and remembered an important question.

"Where are Tifa and the others?" he said, reaching for a non-existent sword.

"Be calm friend," said Genesis, waving him off. "They are safe. Someone here wants to meet you."

They rounded a corner and faced the already opened boarding ramp. The rest of AVALANCHE and Shelke, were standing outside in a line, unbound and flanked by ten Hagetaka soldiers. The first thing Cloud noticed however was Barrett's missing right hand. Cloud was shoved in between Barrett and Tifa.

"Hey Spikey," said the big man mournfully. "Just like old times huh?"

"Yeah," said the blonde swordsman. He looked at Tifa. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, still looking forward. "Do you know where we are?"

Cloud looked at his surroundings for the first time and was shocked to see the familiar sight of the wrecked Shinra Building. They were split up into two groups (Red, Cid, Shera, Reeve and Tifa onto one, Cloud, Barrett, Shelke and Genesis on the other) and lead to two huge, shabbily built elevators right outside. Barrett chuckled to himself, remembering when he, Red and Aeris had to fight off that piece of scrap when they were fleeing the building after the President's death. They were herded onto the elevators and lifted to the roof, where they got on one _huge_ elevator and rode it down.

"I'm assuming," mused Genesis. "That you don't know where we are going?"

"Deepground," said Shelke mechanically. "Is that right, G?"

"It is," said Genesis. "My employer awaits in the throne room."

"Who's your employer?" asked Barrett. "Is it that no good Shinra?"

"You are getting paranoid in your old age," said Genesis, who was only met with cursing. "No, you do not know this enemy. I will take you to him."

Genesis motioned for them to follow. They were shoved along through the remains of the labyrinth that was once Deepground. The once ruined city was now only rubble. The Mako reactor had been completely sucked dry and was an empty husk, a remainder of a world that was almost lost.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Cid slowly. "Why did you heal us?"

"Today is a special occasion," said the former SOLDIER. "Today is the day that my brother is finally reborn."

"Your brother?" said Cloud.

The Hagetakas all saluted in the old Deepground fashion and shouted, "HAIL WEISS!"

All of the hostages kept silent except for Shelke who muttered "Hail Weiss," under her breath.

After almost three hours of hiking in the cavernous ruins of Mako Reactor 0 they finally reached the entrance of G.V.'s throne room. Genesis stood aside to let them enter and Reeve went up to Cloud.

"If you are wondering about our missing companions," he whispered. "I sent our feline friend to locate them and hopefully tell them where we are."

* * *

Above the forests that were the Rocket area, a familiar scream rang out from within the Clouds, hundreds of feet above the ground.

"I CANNOT HANDLE THIIIIS!" cried Cait Sith who was struggling to free himself from the grip of a very hungry Tornadu bird that had apparently wandered from the Corel area, much to the robot cat's disdain.

He opened his mouth and bit down hard on the giant bird's foot. It screeched in pain but did not let go. He reached into a pouch on his side and pulled out two dice. He chucked them at the bird and nailed it right in the face. The dice exploded on impact and the bird was killed, letting go of its prey.

"Take THAT that you overgrown chicken!" gloated Cait Sith. Then he realized that he was falling.

"I REALLY CANNOT HANDLE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

* * *

"I hope he can handle it," said Cloud, entering the throne room.

Upon entering they were met with the smell of rotted flesh. Tifa coughed and was shoved by one of the guards.

"Ow!"

"Now now," said a high voice from the center of the darkened room. "Do not harm our guests. Where is G?"

"He went to check on the state of his brother, my lord," said a guard. The voice grunted in response.

"Who is there?" said Reeve, who was smacked in the ribs with a rifle butt.

The room slowly lit up and for the first time, the true face of the one called G.V. was revealed.

He was a man, or what was left of one. His flesh was grey, sagging and covered in festering sores. His hair was black and he wore the remains of a tattered trench coat, the right arm burnt off and only blackened bone remained. His eyes were a pure milky white. He was hooked up to numerous life support devices and the rotting smell just poured off of him.

"I am G.V." he said, pausing. "But you may call me Grimoire Valentine."

"Valentine?!" came the shout from Barret. Grimoire chuckeld

"Now I know what you are thinking," said Grimoire waving off the big man. "And yes. Vincent is my son."

There was a pause and then:

"What the _FUCK?!_" cried Cid. Before they could hit him, Grimoire raised a hand.

"Yes yes I know it's—"

"What the _FUCK?!"_

A blast of green energy flew from Grimoire's palm and struck the pilot in the chest, sending him flying across the room. The remainder of the group shouted in surprise and anger except for Shera who outright screamed and ran to her husband.

"Would anyone like to be next?" said the dead man. Everyone was silent. "Good."

Grimoire settled into his chair and smiled.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on right now and why a dead man is talking to you. Why Vincent has never mentioned me or any of his past. I can answer all of these things. Who would like to open this discussion?"

He was almost like an old professor in his mannerisms. A teacher.

"Actually," said Tifa, shuffling her feet and looking down in fear of getting blasted like Cid, who was against the far wall, unconscious. "Who and …what are you?"

"I told you," he said. "I am Grimoire Valentine, father of dear Vincent. I was an archaeologist who discovered the legends of Chaos and Omega."

"And Vincent just happened to be the host to Chaos?" said Shelke, cocking her head.

"That is something," said Grimoir leaning forward. "That I will get to in due time."

* * *

Vincent lay his now dry cloak over the sleeping form of the young girl. Yuffie put the girl's head in her lap and stroked her hair to calm her tremors. Vincent sat under a tree and started taking apart Cerberus for cleaning.

"So…." said Yuffie.

"Hmm?" came the tired reply.

"What happened next?"

"With what?"

"The Wutaian couple in Midgar. What happened next?"

"Ah," said Vincent, feeling a pang of guilt for hoping she had forgotten the subject. "Well, where was I?"

"You where about to shoot at them I think…."

"Well… I shot them. Both in under three seconds, the man first and the woman second, before she had time to react."

* * *

_It was done. Both suspects had been exterminated in record time. The park was in upheaval. The young Vincent quickly disassembled and packed up his gun and ran into the crowd in order to blend in and make his escape. He shoved through the panicking slum folk and ran to the bodies of the heretics to check his kill._

"_LET ME THROUGH!" he shouted. "I AM A DOCTOR! LET ME THROUGH!"_

_Then he heard a sound that made his blood freeze._

"_Mommy!" cried a young orange haired Wutaian child, kneeling over the corpses in shock. "Daddy! Wake up… please… WAKE UP!!!"_

_Vincent froze and stared in shock. The boy shook his mother and screamed their names over and over and over again. Vincent finally got the feeling back in his legs and walked over to the boy. He grabbed the struggling child round the waist and pulled him away from the carnage. He was covered in his parents blood. Vincent carried the crying boy to the LZ and hailed his partner Veld in the helicopter above.

* * *

_

"Vincent," said Yuffie, a touch of realization in her voice. "That boy… it was Kail, wasn't it?"

"My first real sin," replied Vincent quietly. "I took him back to Shinra with me. We put him in a company orphanage instead of killing him because we wanted to see how useful he could be to us in the future. He was seven when I killed them. I was nineteen."

"Vincent…."

"I knew from the start that I had created a monster. He got into fights and nearly killed another child. He had become so violent because of what I had done. When he was fifteen he became the youngest inductee to the Turks in the history of the company. I volunteered to be his mentor, but he hated me. He was reckless and violent, but he got the job done. I looked after him as best I could. Then, I was assigned to Nibelheim and I did not see him again. Until today."

Vincent put down his gun and was suddenly wrapped in the unexpected embrace of the young ninja girl.

"I'm so sorry Vincent," she wept into his chest. He was startled, his arms in the air. "You did something wrong, but at least you tried to make up for it. Please don't go back…"

"Back where Yuffie?" he asked slowly.

"To the way it was," she continued to cry. "Don't go back into your shell! I know that you want to because he came back, but I need you! Please Vincent…"

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. She did need him. Her father was dead. Because of his mistake. Kail Kyosuke. The ultimate Turk killing machine. He opened his eyes and looked at the little girl asleep across the clearing. Her parents were dead. Because of his mistake. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Now was the time to look forward and face his sins head on. Starting with Kail.

"I won't go back this time Yuffie," he said, returning the embrace. "I promise--"

"I REALLY _REALLY_ CANNOT HANDLE THIIIIIIS!" came a familiar accented screech from above.

Out of instinct and training, Vincent threw Yuffie away from himself and was struck by a falling form from above.

Yuffie got up from her stupor and saw Vincent wrestling off a very freaked out Cait Sith.

"YOU?!" shouted the ninja, pointing at the robot. "How did you find us?!"

Cait sith stopped yanking Vincent's hair long enough to see who he was attacking. He chuckled nervously and began combing Vincent's hair with his paws.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," he said, climbing off of Vincent who was glowering at the robot and clenching his claw. "And the WRO has been WIPED OFF THE MAP!"

The two companions gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!"

Cait Sith then informed them on the invasions all over the world and of the rest of their friends' capture.

* * *

"Almost thirty four years ago," said Grimoire. "I was on an archaeological dig to the Temple of the Ancients when I found a tablet that predicted the end of the world itself, the awakening of Omega and Chaos, and every calamity in between. It was the most revolutionary find in Shinra history."

"A tablet?" mumbled Reeve to himself. He remembered Shalua mentioning such a thing when the DEEPGROUND fiasco had reared its ugly head.

"Imagine it," continued the walking corpse. "Being able to predict whenever the planet would meet, or nearly meet its demise. But it was not just a tablet with hieroglyphs scratched into it. It was imbued with highly magical energies, having been blessed by the most powerful Cetran priests the planet has ever known. Upon touching the tablet I saw everything that was to come involving the planet's fate. Yes even the parts involving you."

He made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"I saw the birth of Chaos in Nibelheim, Meteorfall, Sephiroth, The Genesis conflict, all the way up to the battle with Omega and even my own death in a lab accident. And my rebirth. With this knowledge I had an epiphany. If I could predict the end of the world, could I not capitalize? I decided to meet my fate and bide my time. I allowed myself to die."

"How is that capitalizing?" asked Tifa, being one of the few brave enough to speak. Grimoire stood and descended the steps leaving a trail of cords and wires behind him.

"Upon my death," he continued. "I was able to retain consciousness in the Lifestream and waited until I was joined by the man called Genesis who had been defeated in battle by Zack Fair. He had been rejected and cast out by the planet itself. Before he left I came to him. I gave him explicit instructions to use the last of Jenova's cell's left behind from Vincent's battle with the Remnants at the Northern Crater and some of Chaos's life force from the grotto inhabited by young Dr. Crescent to revive my rotting corpse. In return I promised to let him and his brother accompany me on my voyage."

"Voyage?" said Cloud.

"The Voyage among the stars. I plan to reawaken Omega."

* * *

Vincent sat on the ground. His breathing shallow from Cait Sith's story.

"This is all my fault," he whispered. Yuffie heard him and was going to reassure him when they heard a massive thrumming from overhead.

"Is that," said Yuffie. "A helicopter?"

Vincent snatched up the now clean Cerberus and cocked it. Then he heard a very familiar voice in the trees.

"Hey, yo!" came the voice of Reno the Turk, who came stumbling out. "Don't shoot! It's just me and the new recruit."

From behind him came a small black haired Wutaian girl deftly flipping a shuriken in her hand.

"Heya boys and girls," she said with a wink. "I'm the new Turk on the block. Friends call me Bullet 2m!"

* * *

**There is your late ass Cameo Bullet! REVEL IN IT!**

**Yaaaayyyy.**


End file.
